


Virus

by windyweather127



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyweather127/pseuds/windyweather127
Summary: After a battle with a mysterious creature, Michiru is infected with a mysterious disease and dies. Haruka was hit by the same blast, why hadn't she become sick too? And most of all, will she ever open up to any of her feelings after the loss of her beloved? Will she ever find the same love and happiness she felt with Michiru?Eventual HarukaxSeiya, just warning ya. No hate ;) I know Michiru is Haruka's and Haruka is Michiru's and always will be, but I have a weird love for the HarukaxSeiya pairing.And yes, Seiya is primarily male in my story. Sorry. It's just how it played out in my head.





	1. Prologue

FIRST AND ONLY DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any of it's characters. Takeuchi Naoko is my queen and I love her.

I've written fics before. My friend told me to make an account here as well along with my ff.net account so... here I am... I'm nervous because I'm such an old school writer and have been an SM fan for 22 years now. Please accept me with love!

~~~~~~~

She looked down at the ground. She could not look up. She did not want to look up. No. Then it would all become all too real.

In front of her was an open white coffin with gold trim. Flowers surrounded the casket, so many flowers that the smell filled the entire room.

She heard voices and sniffles around her, but her mind was in too much of a haze to identify them.

It happened so quickly, she barely had time to process everything that had happened these last two weeks.

Two weeks? She thought to herself. Has it really only been that long?

It had like any other summer day in the beginning of July. The Inner and Outer senshi, along with the Starlights, had decided to go to the beach to have fun and cool off. The sun shined bright, its rays beating down on the people below it. Haruka lay on her beach towel, enjoying the feeling of the sun's rays on her body. She lay in a simple tankini, nothing too flashy. Just a simple navy blue top with a white trimming and matching bottoms. She had her sunglasses on her face, protecting her eyes from any damage from the sun. Then suddenly, she shot up. A bad feeling had rushed over her body. Removing her sunglasses, she looked over at Rei and Setsuna, whom were nearby, and realized they had sensed the same thing.

Before long, they all had gathered and when out of sight, transformed into their senshi fuku. They soon found themselves inside a nearby cave, the feeling of danger increasing the further they traveled down the cage. They soon came upon what looked a temple. The temple was empty, seemingly abandoned ages ago. The only thing that remained within the temple was a seemingly unassuming black rock Uranus, Neptune, Star Healer, and Jupiter all walked closer to the black rock to inspect it. They approached it with caution, not knowing what kind of power the rock may have. Suddenly, what looked like electric shocks shot out of the rock and hit Uranus and Neptune, who merely jumped as though they were startled.

"Are you two alright?!" Sailor Pluto had called out, fear in her voice. Uranus and Neptune nodded reassuringly.

"The sensation was honestly more annoying than anything…" Uranus began to explain but was suddenly interrupted by what looked like a giant black cloud emitting from the rock. Realizing they were too close for comfort, the senshi whom had approached the rock jumped back to join the others.

Soon the creature fully emerged. Still maintaining the cloud appearance, two yellow eyes had formed looking menacingly at the senshi. Then, what they could only describe as a mouth, formed and the creature began laughing before it shot out more electric shocks from its body.

The senshi dodged the attack, the shocks making cracks in the cave walls. They began to call out their various attacks attempting to weaken the youma before it escaped the cave and harmed anyone else.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter called out, sending the attack flying at the creature. It screamed in pain and then just floated there, appearing too weak to attack the senshi anymore. Sailor Moon took the opportunity to send her final attack. The youma exploded, its cloudlike form slowly fading away. The senshi sighed in relief, happy they could get back to their summer activities and relieved that the threat had been dealt with without anyone suffering any type of injury

Or so they thought.

A couple days later, Haruka and Michiru were on a stroll through the shopping district of Juuban. They had purchased a few things here and there but they were mostly just enjoying being together. It was not until they decided to stop at one of their favorite cafés that things took a turn…

Haruka was starting up the steps that led up to the café when she realized that Michiru was no longer walking beside her.

"Michiru?" Haruka called as she turned to look for her aqua-haired lover. Upon finding Michiru, her eyes widened in fear.

Michiru was just a couple of steps behind her, her eyes wide with fear, blood was pouring out of her nose at an alarming rate, covering her hands and staining the yellow sundress she had chosen to wear on their day out together.

"Haruka…" Michiru said weakly before she began to fall to the ground.

"Michiru!" Haruka yelled, running to catch her lover before she hit the pavement. "Michiru? Michiru! What's wrong? Answer me, please."

Haruka pleaded with her lover, who seemed to not even hear her despite how close they were to each other. The light in Michiru's eyes was fading and she started sounding like she was having a hard time breathing. Tears sprung to Haruka's eyes seeing her lover in so much pain.

Haruka barely noticed the crowd forming around them or the sound of the ambulance as it parked along the sidewalk. She felt someone pull Michiru from her grasp and pick her up as well. She hardly realized she was riding in the ambulance alongside Michiru, shock had taken over her body.

The next few days went by in a blur. Michiru had grown very sick and had such a high fever the doctors had to use ice packs to cool her down. They had no idea what was wrong with the young senshi of the sea. Haruka sat by her side, barely noticing as her friends came in and out to visit Michiru. She could not eat, despite how hard Setsuna tried to force her to. She could not leave Michiru's side nor take her eyes off her, not even for a second.

Michiru only grew weaker and weaker as the days passed by. Haruka hoped, she prayed that her love would open her eyes. She just wanted to look into her eyes, even it was only for a moment…

A high-pitched noise pierced the room. Haruka's head snapped up and she looked up at the heart monitor above Michiru and felt sick to her stomach upon seeing the flat line.

No, she thought to herself. No, this can't be…

"Michiru," was all she could say before she felt someone pulling her out of the room. She wanted to fight against the pair of arms holding her, but she felt too weak to fight.

She heard crying and looked over at the person holding her and saw that it was Setsuna, tears streaming down her face. Everything grew into a haze, the world around her seemed to be moving so fast but so slow at the same time. Soon a white figure stood in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said. "She's gone."

Haruka felt like she was falling. The world grew black around her as she heard Setsuna desperately call out her name.

And now, she sat here, avoiding eye contact with the white casket in front of her. If anyone were to ask her about the days following Michiru's death, she would have no answer. All she could remember was the sound of her sobs and the empty space beside her where Michiru used to lay.

"Haruka," came Setsuna's voice from beside her. Haruka made eye contact with the older woman. Sad eyes met a devastated face. "You need to say goodbye."

Haruka wanted to protest but she knew she would regret it later.

Setsuna guided her to the side of the coffin, she still did not take her eyes off the ground. Soon, she noticed something white in the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath and looked inside.

A sob caught in her throat. Michiru laid in the coffin dressed in a simple white dress, nothing too fancy but it still gave Michiru the appearance of an angel. She had a bouquet of white roses, her favorite, in her hands. Her face looked so serene, so peaceful. If Haruka did not know any better, she would believe Michiru was just sleeping. Oh, how she wished Michiru was just sleeping. She would never again wake up, never look at Haruka with those blue eyes that Haruka would get lost in for hours…

Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru's cheek.

"Sleep well, Michiru," Haruka whispered into her ear. She then raised her head and straightened up her body. Taking Setsuna's hand, Haruka followed back into the crowd of people that had come to pay their respects.


	2. Chapter One

Seiya stood awkwardly outside the door to Haruka's new apartment.

What am I even doing here? Seiya pondered to himself as he continued to stare at the door.

Haruka had moved out of the home she had shared with the other Outer Senshi a month after Michiru's death, much to Setsuna's surprise and displeasure. Setsuna was very worried about the young blonde soldier of wind, who had completely shut out all her friends who tried to talk to her. The last thing Setsuna wanted was for Haruka to be alone, especially given her mental state since Michiru died, but Haruka made it very clear that that was all she wanted. Since then everyone, especially Usagi, had come over to Haruka's apartment to try to get cheer her up but most of all, get her to talk about her feelings, but to no avail. Seiya had been wandering the streets of Juuban when he recognized the name of the apartment complex as being the one Haruka had moved in to, as he had learned from Usagi. Still, Seiya had no idea why he was standing here outside of Haruka's apartment when he and Haruka did not necessarily have the best of relationships, if they had any sort of relationship at all. Sure, Haruka no longer saw him as a threat or an enemy but that did not mean she liked him. Seiya was not necessarily too fond of the older girl as well, but after seeing how broken she had been since Michiru had become sick and following the days after her funeral, he had to admit to himself he did feel kind of worried about the guardian of Uranus choosing to close herself off from all her friends and the ones who cared about her. It was approaching the sixth month since Michiru passed away and from what he had heard from their friends, Haruka did not seem to be doing any better.

He sighed and decided to just leave. It was not like Haruka would actually enjoy his company to begin with.

"Seiya!" came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned and saw Usagi running up to him, a smile on her face. Mamoru followed right behind her, a warm smile on his face as well. Usagi giggled a little when she reached Seiya's side.

"Yo, Odango-atama, Mamoru-san," Seiya greeted, smiling at the couple. After leaving for Kinmoku with his princess after the battle with Galaxia, Seiya's feelings had faded from a one-sided love to seeing Usagi as more like a little sister than anything else. His time back on Kinmoku and away from Usagi gave him a lot of time to think, but it also gave him a lot of time to grow restless.

But he was not the only one.

Taiki and Yaten had also grown restless. They had become accustomed to life on Earth very quickly, and to life as male idols. They loved every second of it. But they stayed on Kinmoku with their princess, helping their planet to come alive again. It was peaceful and they were happy, but not as happy as they could have been. Kakyuu had noticed their restlessness and gave them her blessing to leave Kinmoku to live their lives as humans on Earth. Seiya was ecstatic, he could not wait to get back to Earth. To see the friends he had made while there, and to revert back to his male form that he had grown most comfortable in.

Three years had passed since they left and it was only three months into their return that tragedy had struck. Though he had barely known Michiru, losing her had been hard on him. He had grown to respect her as a follow musician. But what had gotten him the most was seeing Haruka. Though Haruka and him had never gotten along, and she was definitely not happy when they returned, seeing one of the most powerful senshi of Earth completely crumble and fall into herself.

And though he had not seen or spoke with the senshi of wind since the funeral, something inside him had brought him here outside of her apartment today.

"Are you here to visit Haruka-san?" Usagi asked excitedly bringing Seiya out of his reverie.

"Well," Seiya began kind of sheepishly. "I thought about it, but then I remembered Haruka-san and I don't actually get along so she wouldn't take too kindly to my company."

"Nonsense!" Usagi exclaimed. "I'm sure Haruka-san would love to see you. This is Mamo-chan's first time visiting Haruka-san at her new apartment."

Mamoru looked slightly embarrassed. "She kind of dragged me over here under the pretense we were going to see a movie…"

Seiya laughed as Usagi stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

Just then the door ordered and a very forlorn looking Haruka stood in the doorway. Seiya was taken aback by Haruka's appearance. She was wearing basketball shorts and plain grey shirt, that was not exactly form fitting but someone definitely could not deny Haruka's womanhood. Her dirty blonde hair looked like it had been brushed but still not maintained in the manner she usually does. What really startled Seiya was how Haruka's cheeks were slightly sunken in, as if she had not been eating properly for a very long time. Haruka, who had always presented in a manner that was strong and slightly intimidating, now had the look of someone weak and fragile – like she would break at the slightest touch. Usagi seemed not to notice her older friend's appearance as she ambushed Haruka with a hug. Seiya looked over at Mamoru, whom he saw was frowning at Haruka's appearance as well.

"What brings you guys here?" Haruka asked, there was no emotion in her voice. Her eyes looked over at Mamoru, and then at Seiya. Seiya could tell that even though Haruka's eyes are focused on them, she was not really seeing the two men in front of her. Usually Haruka would roll her eyes at the mere sight of Seiya, now her eyes passed over him and she did not so much as flinch.

"We came to see you, silly!" Usagi exclaimed further ignoring the older blonde's bemused expression as she ran inside the apartment. Haruka made no further comment and simply followed behind the younger girl. The two men exchanged quick glances at each other before following the two women inside.

Haruka's apartment was dark with hardly anything in it. It looked like Haruka had not even really put effort into decorating the apartment. There was furniture and a few photos hung up, but other than that the walls were plain.

Usagi was talking very animatedly to Haruka about something, whose expression did not change the entire time. As much as Usagi tried to get her friend to laugh or react in any way, Haruka remained very stoic. It was obvious to Seiya that Haruka was not present in the conversation, that her mind had drifted off elsewhere.

"Usako," Mamoru said cutting into Usagi's conversation about the pink rabbit Mamoru had won for at Crown the other day. "Didn't you bring something you wanted to give to Haruka-san?"

Usagi's blue eyes grew big with the sudden realization. "Oh, right! I'll be right back!"

"I'll go with you," Seiya said, feeling very uncomfortable and out of place in the presence of the senshi of wind.

Once the two had left and Mamoru was sure they were out of hearing range, he made his way over to the younger woman who was looking down blankly at the floor.

As if suddenly remembering she had guests over, Haruka jumped slightly and looked up at Mamoru.

"Oh, Mamoru-san," she said as the older man took a seat on the couch across from her. "How are you doing?"

Mamoru smiled a bit at Haruka's attempt at normal conversation. "I'm okay. But, how are you?"

Haruka bit her lip, realizing what Mamoru meant by this question.

"I'm alright," she responded trying to divert the question from the obvious subject.

"No, Haruka-san," Mamoru urged. "Really, how are you?"

Haruka remained silent, she appeared to briefly shut down. Mamoru kept his eyes on her, hoping to touch upon the subject.

"I… I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"When was the last time you ate?" Mamoru asked, again taking in her very thin appearance. Haruka just shrugged in reply.

"Haruka-san, you have to take care of yourself. Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan are very worried about you. You moving out suddenly from the home you guys shared did not help Setsuna's worries either."

Haruka sighed. "I just couldn't stay there. Too many memories… I couldn't handle them all."

"I know Michiru-san would be very worried about you as well if she saw you like this."

With this, Haruka's eyes began brimming with tears. The mere act of someone saying Michiru's name out loud was almost too painful for her to bare.

"I know, but," Haruka began tearfully. "I just don't have the strength or desire…"

Tears began pouring from her eyes, making it hard for her to continue on. Mamoru frowned at the younger woman, his heart breaking for her. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and moved to sit next to Haruka.

"You need to talk about her, Haruka-san," Mamoru said grabbing one of Haruka's hands with his in an attempt to comfort her. She did not even flinch at the touch. "Part of the reason Setsuna-san is so worried is because of how much you have closed yourself off from others since her funeral…"

"I just… can't," Haruka said through tears. "I can't,"

"Why?" with this question, Haruka seemed to break down even more.

"She was… my person," Haruka explained through tears, removing her hand from Mamoru's to wipe tears from her eyes. This was the first time she had actually opened up to someone and she felt guilty it was not Setsuna. Yet, she felt comfortable in Mamoru's presence, knowing he would be able to maintain his composure unlike the other girls. Sure, Setsuna was mature and like a mother to her, but she had lived with her and Michiru and she knew that Setsuna would allow her own feelings to come through during their conversation. "She was the only one who ever understood me," she continued. "I only ever truly opened up to her and now that she's gone, I have no one. I know that I do have friends who really care about me, but it's so hard for me to just… talk. I always told Michiru we were end game, that no matter what happened we were destined to be together." Haruka gulped a bit, as if in an attempt to swallow some of her sorrow. "Now that she's gone, I have nothing."

"Haruka-san," Mamoru began softly but firmly. "I know it feels like you have nothing right now, but soon you will began to realize that there is something in your life still. I know you're not ready now, but someday when you least expect it, you will find someone you feel you can open up to like you did with Michiru-san," Mamoru said as he rubbed the younger girl's back in an attempt to comfort her. He frowned when he realized he could feel her bones beginning to protrude through her body.

"I don't think that's possible," Haruka sobbed as she looked up at Mamoru, his touch feeling like that of a loving father's to her.

"It is possible. I know it seems hard to believe now, but you will. They will never replace Michiru-san, no one could ever, but they will bring you the amount of joy, love, and companionship you need for the rest of your life."

Haruka did not say anything, choosing to remain silent for a few moments before continuing to speak.

"But why didn't I get infected with the virus like Michiru did? We were hit with the same blast from that youma. It all happened so fast, it seems like a blur. I do remember when Ami-chan came and scanned Michiru at the hospital, that's when she told me that the virus was from a foreign world. That there was no hope, that Michiru would just continue to get worse until she…" Haruka stopped, she felt an anxiety attack begin to surface and she began to take deep breaths. Mamoru, noticing this, did his best to comfort the younger girl as she struggled to breathe through her attack. Once it subsided a little, Haruka continued on. "I had Ami-chan scan me, but she found no trace of the virus. I find that hard to believe, I know should have gotten sick too. I should be dead along with Michiru…"

"Don't think that way. For whatever reason, the virus only affected Michiru-san. There is still a reason you're still here," Haruka let out another sob at Mamoru's words. The older man brought he into a comforting embrace. Haruka sobbed for another few minutes into Mamoru's chest, enjoying the sensation. After a moment, Haruka composed herself a bit and pulled herself out of Mamoru's embrace.

"You know, not only will you be a great doctor, but you'll be an amazing father as well," Haruka said causing Mamoru to chuckle a bit.

"Thanks," he replied. "I think you should go clean yourself up before Usako gets back here and sees that you've been crying."

Haruka gave a small, pained laugh before nodding and heading off into her bedroom. Mamoru heard water begin to run just as Usagi barged into Haruka's apartment once more, a very exasperated Seiya right behind her.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed, clinging to her boyfriend. "I forgot the gift in your apartment!"

"She had me looking all over the place for it in your car," Seiya added as he attempted to crack his neck. He looked around and noticed a certain sailor senshi was not in the room. "Where's Haruka-san?"

"Oh, she's in her bedroom tidying herself up a bit," Mamoru replied smiling a bit. Seiya raised an eyebrow at the older man but his attention was brought back to Usagi as she squealed Haruka's name as she entered the living her.

"Haruka-san! You look so much better!" Usagi exclaimed, grabbing her older friend's hands and smiling happily up at her. Indeed, Haruka did look better but her thinness still left Seiya with great unease. Regardless, she still appeared more casual than how Seiya was used to seeing her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt that actually hugged her figure. Seiya blushed a bit, not used to seeing the senshi of wind looking so feminine outside of her sailor uniform.

"Thanks," Haruka replied, her voice sounding slightly raspy. Seiya then realized that Haruka must have been crying during the time they were gone. He looked over at Mamoru and realized he was looking at Haruka with a slightly fatherly look. Seiya felt somewhat relieved that Mamoru had been there to comfort Haruka.

"How about we go out and get something to eat together, ne?" Mamoru suggested pulling his girlfriend away from Haruka.

"Sure," was Haruka's response. She looked over at the raven haired Starlight. "Only if I don't have to sit with Seiya."

Seiya smirked, realizing Haruka was trying bring a sense of normalcy back.

"What makes you think I would want to be next to you anyway?" Seiya retorted, returning the mild banter. Usagi's eyes lit up realizing her friend was doing her best to be lighthearted.

Taking Haruka's hand in hers, Usagi pulled Haruka out of the apartment.

"Wait, I still need to grab the keys and lock up," Haruka said pulling herself away from Usagi and heading to get her keys. Usagi went outside and Mamoru followed her, both deciding to wait for the remaining two at the elevator. Seiya watched as Haruka appeared from her bedroom with her keys. As she got closer to Seiya, Haruka suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overcome her and she fell to her knees.

"Oi!" Seiya exclaimed running to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Haruka answered. "Just got a little dizzy."

Seiya extended a hand in order to help her up, but Haruka simply waved her hand in dismissal and got up from the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Seiya asked, watching as the older girl nervously.

"I'm sure," Haruka responded sounding tired. "I just need to eat something."

Seiya said nothing and followed Haruka out the door. He agreed that Haruka definitely needed to eat something and frowned as he realized how thin Haruka really was as he looked at her arms. Her arms, once muscular and toned, now gave the appearance of almost being skin and bone.

"When was the last time you ate, Tenou-san?" Seiya asked before he could stop himself.

Haruka did not respond and just looked over at the Starlight with a serious expression.

"I'm going to eat now. That's all that matters," she responded before taking off down the hallway toward Usagi and Mamoru.

Knowing he would not get an actual answer to his question, Seiya sighed and followed behind the blonde tomboy.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I want to take a second and address something. In 2017, I lost someone very important to me. After that loss, about 15 more people whom were prevalent in my life passed away. It was a difficult time and I cracked. I became paralyzed with grief... I'm still not recovered and I will most likely never recover. How I am portraying Haruka's grief is very much a reflection of my own grief, my own process. How even now, I sob when I see a picture of them. My heart breaks into a million pieces. Yet, at the same time, every time I see a picture of them it's like my brain doesn't recognize them. It's a weird defense mechanism I developed I guess. I don't know when I'll stop crying or when it will stop hurting, all I know is that my grief allows me to know that I really loved and cared for them   
There is no right way to grieve and do not EVER let anyone try to tell you to just get over it. Take your time, let your heart heal at its own pace. There is no time frame for grief.while they were here…

Also, I apologize if the characters ever seem OOC. For the sake of the story, they may end up acting a little OOC. Also, I mean, it's fanfiction. A creation from a fan's imagination so I believe it's okay to let characters get a little OOC every now and then. Now, if it were something official… that's when it'd be disconcerting to me.

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

~~~~~~~

Why am I here? Haruka thought to herself. She stared attentively at her plate, afraid to make eye contact with anyone around her. The outing had started out well, Haruka started to actually feel like herself again. She teased and flirted with Usagi as she always had and even had a bit of an argument with Seiya as they walked to the café. Halfway through her meal – a salad, her usual but also felt it was the best option considering she had not eaten properly for some time – Haruka felt anxiety begin to take over her body. He senses heightened, she became aware of everyone in the room. Everyone was laughing, smiling, having a good time. How could they go on like that? How could time pass by now that Michiru had stopped living?

It was unfair. Haruka was betraying Michiru. How could she have allowed herself go out like this as if nothing happened? As if Michiru hadn't died just six months ago?

Seiya stared at Haruka, sensing something was not right with her. He did not bring any attention to Haruka's sudden change in demeanor, but he was slowly starting to realize he was not the only one who had noticed. Mamoru was looking over at Haruka, his brow furrowed in concern. Usagi, who had been trying to keep the conversation lighthearted and positive, was slowly starting to realize that her friend was not entirely present in the moment. She had stopped eating and was just twiddling with her fork. Usagi looked over at Mamoru then Seiya, as if hoping they would know what was going on with Haruka.

"Haruka-san…" Usagi started tentatively, turning towards her older friend with a very concerned look on her face. The concerned quickly changed to a startled and confused one as Haruka suddenly bolted upright. Before anyone could react, before they could say anything, she ran.

"Haruka-san!" she heard Usagi call after her, but she did not stop running. She heard people gasp and say things as she ran passed them, but she paid them no mind. She kept running, she had no idea where she was running to, all she knew is that she had to run.

She felt herself trip over something and it sent her flying to the ground. Her breathing began to quicken, she felt her body grow cold, her hands clammy. Her body began to tingle as she pushed herself upwards, tears began to fall from her eyes and she did not care who saw her crying. She tried to slow down her breathing, but that only seemed to make it harder for her to calm down. Her panic was increasing, she had no idea where she was.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her suddenly, holding her close. Haruka had no idea who was holding her but she didn't care. The embrace was comforting, almost loving. They stroked her head as she continued to have her panic attack, not once saying anything to her and for that, she was grateful.

As she began to calm down, she felt herself growing tired. Her body felt heavy and she just allowed herself to lean on the stranger who was holding her.

"Hey, is she alright?" came an unfamiliar voice a little distance away, full of concern.

"She will be," she heard the stranger say. As she heard the person walk away, Haruka felt her senses coming back and realized the voice of the stranger that was holding her was a very familiar one.

She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw it was Seiya who had been holding her through her panic attack, who was looking down at her with sad eyes.

"Seiya!" she cried out, attempting to pull herself out of the embrace but felt herself too tired to really try. As much as she wanted to push Seiya and scream at him, she just didn't have the energy. With an almost defeated sigh, she slumped forward against the raven-haired idol and allowed the embrace to continue.

It was not until Seiya was sure Haruka was completely calm did he let go. Haruka sat up straight and they sat there in complete silence for a few minutes, neither looking at the other.

"Thanks," Haruka said still not looking at Seiya.

"No problem," came his simple response. They both remained in silence for a while longer until Haruka spoke again.

"Aren't you going to tease me or say some smart ass remark about how you comforted me in a moment of weakness?"

Seiya laughed a bit and then stretched out his legs, balancing back on his arms as he looked up into the sky. "Why would I? I'm not a heartless jerk. When you ran out of the café, it scared us. Without thinking, I took off running after you and let's just say, I came very close to losing sight of you many times during that run. But when I saw you here, crying and shaking, I just… reacted. My first thought was to just wrap my arms around you. I don't know why, but it just felt like the right thing to do at that moment."

Haruka did not respond, she just kept looking forward.

"What exactly happened over there?" Seiya asked, making Haruka wince.

"I…" she began. "I just…" She sighed, she could not bring herself to tell him exactly what had happened.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Seiya said as he stood up. "I'll call Mamoru-san and tell him where we are so we can take you home."

"No, it's fine," Haruka said standing up as well. "I'll walk. I need to clear my head."

"Then I'll walk with you. Let me just let Mamoru-san know so he can tell Odango, I'm sure she's in pieces by now," Seiya said laughing a bit to himself. Haruka gave him a small, but forced smile. As much as she wanted to walk home all by herself, she did not have the heart to tell Seiya no.

"Alright, let's head back to your place," Seiya said as he hung up his phone. Without saying anything, Haruka began her journey home. It was only then that she realized she had run to Ichi-no-Hashi park, the park where couples primarily came on dates. Her mind drifted to the day her and Michiru had come here and ran into Usagi, whom had been waiting for Seiya at the time, and how Michiru had teasingly told Usagi that only couples and pigeons came to this park…

Haruka wiped the tears from her eyes before Seiya could see them. Even a memory that should have been one that brought her laughter caused her so much pain.

Haruka and Seiya walked together in silence, which Haruka was thankful for. She did not really feel much for conversation at that particular moment.

Suddenly, Haruka noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her stop in her tracks. Seiya continued walking, unaware that his unusual companion had stopped. He reached the end of the sidewalk and was about to cross the street when he noticed Haruka was no longer walking beside him. Panicking slightly, Seiya turned around and began a fast-paced walk in the direction he and Haruka had been walking. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar tall blonde standing inside a shop, talking with an elderly man. Sighing in relief, Seiya walked into the shop.

Seiya's eyes widened once he entered, noticing Haruka had entered a pet shop. He looked forward and saw that Haruka was now sitting down on the floor, a kitten climbing up her shirt. Haruka chuckled as she watched the little white and black spotted kitten climb his way to perch himself on his shoulder.

"He seems to really like you," the elderly man said smiling down at the blonde girl.

"I like him, too," Haruka responded as she reached over to stroke the kitten's head with her right index finger.

The old man turned to Seiya. "Are you interested in adopting a pet as well, young man?"

Seiya laughed at the old man's question. "No, not today. You see, my friend and I here were actually taking a walk together when I noticed she decided to disappear on me."

"Oh, is that so?" the old man said, turning his attention back to Haruka and still smiling all the while.

"Sorry," Haruka replied sheepishly. "I just saw the kittens through the window and couldn't help myself."

"They are very adorable, yes," the old man agreed. "Are you interested in adopting a new friend today?"

Haruka smiled sadly at the old man. "Unfortunately, not today. I can honestly barely take care of myself right now. I don't think I would be able to give this little guy the home he needs."

Haruka removed the kitten from her shoulder who let out a little mew in objection. Haruka giggled a bit and then placed a kiss on the kitten's head before handing him back to the old man.

"Alright, if you feel that it's for the best," the old man said before walking over to the cage full of kittens and placing the black and white kitten back inside with all its friends.

Haruka sighed and stood up. "Thank you for letting me interact with him though. I think that's just what I needed right now…"

The old man just nodded in response. "I hope you feel better soon, dear."

Haruka smiled at the old man then turned around and exited the pet shop, followed closely by Seiya.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for cute animals," Seiya said cheekily.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "My mom used to volunteer at our local animal shelter when I was younger. She used to bring home baby animals all the time for us to foster. My favorite was always the kittens, especially when they were so young they still needed to be bottle-fed… it just felt nice to be needed by something so helpless, I guess."

Seiya's eyes widened a bit at Haruka's sudden sharing of something from her past. He had expected some smart-alecky reply from the older girl, not something that seemed personal.

"Why didn't you just adopt the kitten then?" Seiya asked. "Honestly, Tenou-san, I think it would be good for you. So you're not always alone in your apartment."

Haruka shook her head. "Like I said, now is not the time. I can barely take care of myself right now as it is…"

Seiya knew better than to press the issue.

"Anyway, we're here," Haruka said looking up at her apartment complex.

"Oh, we are," Seiya said feeling slightly disappointed they had reached their destination.

"You don't have to walk me to my door. Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't."

Seiya sighed. "Alright, then."

Seiya watched as the senshi of wind began to make her way back into the apartment. Seiya frowned again at how thin she was. She had only eaten half of her salad and felt pretty sure that was the only thing she would have in her stomach for a few days.

"Haruka-san!" Seiya called, making the older girl turn and look at him curiously. "Please, eat something. You really look like you're wasting away."

She didn't respond. She turned and opened the door, the door slamming behind her as she disappeared into the building. Seiya stood there for a moment staring at the glass doors. He could not believe he was actually worrying about the welfare of Sailor Uranus.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Seiya returned to the apartment with Taiki and Yaten and sighed as he collapsed onto the couch. Yaten and Taiki looked at him curiously.

"Where have you been all day?" Yaten asked, raising an eyebrow at his raven-haired companion.

"I went for a walk and ran into Odango and her boyfriend. Next thing I knew, I was having lunch with them and Haruka-san…"

"Haruka-san?!" Taiki and Yaten exclaimed in astonishment. The last time they had seen the girl was afew days about Michiru's funeral. She had not interacted with them and they had not even tried to speak to her, afraid they would say the wrong thing.

"How is she…?" Taiki asked tentatively.

"She looks… terrible," Seiya responded as he sat up. "She's so thin, practically skin and bones. She barely even ate her lunch today. I could hardly believe it was the same person we met that night at the joint concert. I'm used to seeing her looking so strong and healthy looking, now she just looks…" Seiya trailed off for a moment, then turned his attention to his brothers, who were sitting at the kitchen table with a sad look in their eyes. "She looks like a ghost of herself."

"It really hasn't gotten any easier for her, has it?" Taiki said with his brow furrowing. "I mean, we barely knew her before and I know we never particularly got along with each other, but still, hearing someone like her is not doing so well is just-"

"Heartbreaking," Yaten finished for Taiki, his expression matching Taiki's.

"Yeah," was all Seiya could say in response as he laid back down on the couch. "Yeah…"


	4. Chapter Three

It had been three days since the incident at the café and Seiya could not believe what he was doing. He barely even knew Haruka, why did he suddenly care so much about her well-being?

Nevertheless, he had already signed the papers. He waited a few moments before the old man came out from the back, carrying the little white and black spotted kitten in a cat carrier. He smiled up at Seiya as he handed the cage over to him.

"She is really lucky to have such a caring friend like you," the old man said. All Seiya could do was smile in response. He looked down at the kitten, who looked so scared and confused. He mewed up at Seiya, his green eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Don't worry little guy," Seiya assured the kitten. "I'm taking you to a new home and you'll be happy there."

With that, Seiya thanked the old man once more and left the pet shop.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Haruka felt lightheaded, she was struggling to keep herself upright.

Not again, she thought to herself. Last time she had come close and she hated that Seiya had witnessed it. Why was she surprised though that these spells happened so often? She barely ate to begin with and she had only eaten half of her salad that day at the café.

The dizziness was becoming too much. She slumped against the wall, she felt herself break out in a cold sweat. Then suddenly, darkness.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Seiya knocked on Haruka's door, now feeling really excited to present Haruka with the kitten he had adopted for her. Sure, she may be mad at first, but she herself said it felt nice to be needed by something so helpless and what was more helpless than a six-week-old kitten?

No answer came from within. Seiya frowned, had she gone out? Something didn't feel right. He knocked again.

Still, no answer. He went to see if the door was unlocked and to his disappointment, it was locked. Seiya briefly thought about just turning around and heading back to the apartment he shared with Taiki and Yaten, but he did not feel like explaining to his two bandmates why he had suddenly adopted a kitten. Seiya put he carrying cage down and reached into his various pockets for something that may open the door leading into Haruka's apartment. Sure enough, he found a paperclip. He had learned how to pick locks with a paperclip just a few weeks ago, when he had accidentally locked his mail key in his mailbox and he had already lost his first key. With his new developed skill, he opened the door.

He peaked inside, looking around cautiously. He did not want to make Haruka mad by barging in. The apartment was quiet. He entered. Shutting the door behind him, he put down the cage and let the kitten out. The kitten sprinted out and began to look around with wonder. Seiya laughed as the kitten ran forward and pounced at the sock that was laying on the floor. Slowly Seiya came to realize, it wasn't just a random sock laying on the floor. The sock was on something, on someone…

Panic surged through Seiya's entire body once he realized the sock covered foot belonged to Haruka, who was lying motionless on the floor. He ran forward and took the older girl in his arms. He looked for any signs of injury and was happy to see there were none.

"Haruka," Seiya urged shaking Haruka gently in hopes of waking her up. No response. Haruka continued to lay lifeless in his arms. He shook her again.

"Hey, Haruka, wake up! Please, this isn't funny…" Still no response. Trying to remain calm and collected, Seiya felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one but the immense amount of worry he was feeling was still there.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Seiya said out loud as he began to reach for his cell phone.

"Don't," came the weak response as Haruka began to open her eyes. She looked at Seiya with a confused look in her eyes and then shut them again, attempting to stop the dizziness that still plagued her. "And since when did I say it was okay to stop using honorifics?"

Seiya could not help but laugh at the question. "Sorry, I was just really worried…"

Haruka said nothing and began to pry herself out of Seiya's grasp. Seiya withdrew his hands but was ready to catch Haruka if she wavered. Haruka's legs felt shaky, her palms cold and clammy. She cursed herself for being so careless with her health but at the same time, she did not care. With much difficulty, Haruka was able to bring herself into a standing position and began to walk slowly towards her couch. Seiya followed closely behind.

"I still feel like I should call the ambulance," Seiya said as Haruka basically fell onto the couch.

"This happens a lot. It's nothing," Haruka said nonchalantly. It did nothing to ease Seiya's worry.

"How often?" Seiya asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

Haruka remained quiet. She did not want to admit to Seiya just how much it had begun to happen to her. There was a reason she chose to remain alone. She barely allowed Setsuna and Hotaru to come see her. Usagi just always showed up without invitation and Haruka always said a silent prayer that she would not experience a dizzy episode in front of her princess.

"Haruka-san," Seiya's voice was stern and demanding. "How often do you fall unconscious?"

Haruka looked over at the raven-haired Starlight. She saw his furrowed brow and how he had now crossed his arms over his chest. Still, she refused to answer.

"I'm guessing from your silence that this happens quite often," Seiya stated matter-of-factly. "And the other day when you fell to your knees was almost one of those times, wasn't it?"

Haruka sighed, feeling defeated. "Sometimes I can go a day without it happening. Usually it happens once a day, maybe twice if I feel lightheaded enough…"

"This is because you're not eating."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. One that Haruka could not deny. She simpled nodded her head.

With a heavy sigh, Seiya plopped next to Haruka on the couch. "Why aren't you eating? Haruka-san, you honestly look… terrible. You're basically skin and bones. You're not the strong woman I met that day in Michiru-san's dressing room anymore, you-"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of tears streaming down the older girl's cheeks. Seiya bit his lip, realizing that his mentioning of Michiru may be the cause for her tears. He was about to open his mouth and apologize when Haruka began to talk through her tears.

"I just don't have the motivation," the senshi of wind cried. "I know I should eat but I just… can't bring myself to. Every time Setsuna and Hotaru-chan come over, Setsuna refuses to leave until I have at least eaten two meals in her presence and Hotaru-chan just looks at me with sadness in her eyes. Otherwise. I'm just here alone lying in bed and crying all day. And it's not that I don't want to eat, I just can't bring myself to stop crying long enough to eat."

Seiya's eyes widened at hearing Haruka's confession. He wanted to interject but he kept his mouth closed, listening as she continued on.

"My grief has completely taken over my life and I honestly don't care. I don't care enough about myself to even try to continue to live like nothing happened, like I didn't watch the love of my life die in front of my eyes. Every day when I wake up, I wonder why death still hasn't come to me. Why am I still here living in a world that Michiru is no longer a part of?"

Haruka dissolved into deep, heavy sobs. Seiya felt his heart grow heavy. He had not known just how much Michiru's death had affected Haruka. Then again, no one had really known. The day after Michiru's funeral Haruka had completely shut down and did not speak to anyone, not even Setsuna.

"Haruka-san," Seiya started as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Haruka looked up at him, her eyes now red from crying. Unthinkingly, Seiya wiped the tears from her eyes making the golden blonde haired girl flinch in surprise. "Michiru-san would hate seeing you like this. You don't need to continue like nothing happened because something DID happen. I know you must feel as though you continuing with your life is unfair because Michiru-san can't, but Michiru-san wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. She would want you to regain your happiness and even find love again. That doesn't mean that someone will replace Michiru-san because no one ever will. They will help you heal and soon you will be able to look back at the days you had with Michiru-san and smile."

Haruka said nothing. She closed her eyes and began to think over what Seiya said. She knew he was right, just as she knew Mamoru had been right the other day. Seiya watched her from his seat on the couch.

"It just feels impossible," Haruka said, her voice sounding slightly raspy from crying.

"Nothing is impossible, Haruka-san," Seiya said with a smile. "One day, you will be happy again."

He stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and frowned when he saw nothing but water in Haruka's refrigerator. Sighing, he shut the door.

"How about I order us something to eat?" Seiya asked. Though it was more of a statement than a question.

Just as he was about to hit the dial button, he heard Haruka let out a sound that sounded like a mix of a scream and a squeal. He looked over at the older woman with wide eyes and that's when he saw why Haruka had made such a sound.

Haruka was still seated on the couch but she was looking over at Seiya with wide eyes, her face full of confusion. Her arms were outstretched in front of her and she held the kitten in both her hands. The kitten did not seem to mind this much, as he had started to clean his paw. Seiya could not help but grin.

"Oh yeah," he said stifling a laugh. "I kinda forgot about him for a moment."

"Why is this kitten here?!" Haruka exclaimed turning to face the kitten. The kitten took his attention off his paw, mewed at Haruka, then began to squirm in her hands. Haruka then carefully set the kitten on the floor who then took off running in the opposite direction, as if chasing something.

"I adopted him for you," Seiya said sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind. I saw how you were with him at the pet shop and I thought that if you had him, you wouldn't be completely alone here…"

He trailed off and he continued to watch Haruka, her eyes still wide with shock. The kitten ran back toward Haruka and then jumped in her lap. He mewed loudly as if to say he wanted her attention. Instinctively, Haruka picked up the kitten and held him close.

"Seiya," she started turning toward her visitor with a serious expression. "Like I said at the pet shop, I can barely take care of myself. I don't think I'll be able to give him proper care and-"

"Haruka-san," Seiya said cutting her off. "Maybe now by you knowing you have to care for him, that will help you start taking care of yourself as well."

Haruka said nothing and stared down at the kitten in her arms. He was looking up at her with his wide, green eyes. He raised her front leg and gently batted her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"He really likes you," Seiya stated in a low voice as he watched the Haruka begin to interact with the kitten.

"I really like him, too," Haruka responded. She looked up at Seiya and gave him a small smile. "Arigatou, Seiya."

Seiya returned the smile. "Don't mention it. Have any names in mind?"

Haruka's smile grew bigger as she looked down at her furry friend who was beginning to fall asleep in her arms. "Actually, ever since we left the pet shop that day I have thought about what I would name him if I actually did adopt him."

"Did you decide on anything?"

"Yeah," she answered placing a kiss on the kitten's head. "I think I'll call him Akio."

"Akio," Seiya repeated the name out loud. "Cute. I like it."

Haruka did not respond and continued to stare lovingly down at Akio. Seiya returned his attention back to his phone.

"I'll place the order now but tomorrow, I'm going to come back and we're going grocery shopping," Seiya said firmly as he redialed the number on his phone. "Actually, I think I'll come here everyday until I'm certain you are feeding yourself everyday."

Haruka rolled her eyes but did not protest. "Yes, Father."

Seiya laughed at her response and hit the dial button. As he ordered the food, he could not help but continue to smile to himself. It felt great seeing a smile on Haruka's face again, and knowing that he had helped put it there…

Author's Note: I looked up popular cat names in Japan and thought Akio was the cutest and most fitting for a cat belonging to Haruka IDK


	5. Chapter Four

"Hey Taiki, do you know of any good sandwich shops around here?" Seiya inquired as he browsed through his phone. Just yesterday he had promised Haruka that he would come everyday with food to make sure she was eating, he wanted Haruka to make sure knew he was serious.

Taiki looked up from book and gave his raven-haired bandmate a curious look. "There's one about four blocks from here called CAFÉ de CRIE."

"Okay, then I'll go to that one. Thanks, Taiki!" Seiya answered happily. He shoved his phone into his pocket. Making sure he had his wallet and house keys, he started making his way out the door.

"Matte, Seiya," Taiki said as he put his book down. "We have food here. Why are you going out to eat?"

Seiya, whom had hoped to leave without being question by his older companion, turned and could not keep himself from blushing a little. Taiki's eyes grew wide and he began to laugh.

"Seiya, do you have a date?!" Taiki asked through his laughter.

"It's not a date," Seiya began crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm going to visit Haruka-san…"

Taiki's laughter stopped immediately. Seiya continued.

"I went to go visit her yesterday and I found her unconscious on her floor. I just want to go check on her and make sure she eats today," he paused a little, noticing the look Taiki was giving him – one of shock and worry. "And all following days until I'm sure she's eating on her own."

"Seiya," Taiki started warningly. "Just… be careful. You know just as well as I do that if you develop feelings for Tenou-san, they will not be returned. It'll be worse than when you fell for Tsukino-san-"

"I won't develop feelings for her, Taiki!" Seiya exclaimed feeling a little frustrated. Yaten had appeared from his bedroom and stood at a distance, watching the discourse between his two bandmates. "She's one of Odango's friends and I am genuinely worried about her. I think now is the right time to put our past behind us and actually become friends."

Taiki sighed. He knew all too well that Seiya would eventually let his feelings develop into more than just friendly feelings towards the older girl, but he knew that arguing with Seiya would be futile.

"Alright, Seiya," Taiki said trying to give the younger man a reassuring smile. "Tell Tenou-san hi for me."

With that, Seiya bid his two bandmates goodbye and walked out the door.

"He's already developing feelings for her. It's obvious," Yaten said bemusedly walking over to the couch in their living room. "He always makes the wrong decisions when it comes to love."

"Let's just hope he realizes that before it's too late," Taiki responded as he sat back down on the chair he had been sitting in. Yaten turned on the television and Taiki heard the voices of newscasters coming through the speakers. With the voices fading into background noise, Taiki found himself becoming lost in his book once again.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Haruka smiled down at Akio. She had gone out this morning for the first time on her own, and willingly so. Seiya had bought some necessities for Akio but Haruka knew he needed much more. She had bought more cat food, as well as litter and a few toys for Akio. She laughed as Akio took off running with a fluffy ball in his mouth, growling as if someone was trying to it away from him.

Last night had been the happiest Haruka had felt since losing Michiru. Akio had climbed into bed with her and curled up beside her, purring his little kitten purr. Haruka felt comforted by the sound of his purr. It was not long before Akio worked himself up to her pillow and they had fallen asleep forehead to little kitten head.

Haruka looked up as there was a knock on the door. She had not been expecting anyone, but then again she never expected anyone.

She got up and made her way to the door. Her eyes widened once she saw she was there.

"Seiya!" she exclaimed, both surprised and slightly irritated by his presence.

Seiya smiled widely and held up a white bag that read CAFÉ de CRIE on it.

"I brought lunch!" he exclaimed making his way passed Haruka.

Haruka sighed and closed the door behind her. "I thought you were kidding when you said you would come everyday with food…"

"Why would I kid about that?" Seiya asked as he made his way toward her dining table. "I got us sandwiches and salads. I thought that would be okay for you to eat, assuming you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"You don't need to do this," Haruka said as she watched Seiya begin to unpack the food from the bag. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Seiya heard the irritation in her voice and looked up at her. Sighing, he stopped what he was doing stood up straight. "I know I don't need to, and I know you can take care of yourself but I'm just… worried about you."

He blushed as he finished his sentence and noticed how a little blush appeared on her face as well. Without saying anything, Haruka stared at the food. It did look delicious. The sandwiches were big and looked packed with flavor, and the salads looked fresh. Despite the fact she didn't feel hungry, Haruka sighed and sat down at the table across from Seiya. Smiling slightly, Seiya finished unpacking the food.

"Do you have tea? I'll start up a pot," Seiya asked after he made sure Haruka was set with her food.

"Y-yeah," Haruka started hesitantly. "Setsuna left me some green tea the last time she was here. It's in the cupboard in the top left."

Nodding, Seiya made his way over to stove and began to get the kettle ready. Seiya looked over at Haruka and frowned when he saw she was just sitting there, staring at her food.

"Why aren't you eating?" Seiya asked making his way back to the table.

"It's rude to eat in front of others," was Haruka's simple response.

Seiya let out a little laugh and then situated himself across from Haruka.

The meal started off quietly at first, neither of them speaking to each other. Just eating in silence. Seiya was just happy to see Haruka eating, even if it was rather slowly. He knew that her body was adjusting to having meals again. Their lunch was rather uneventful, that is until Akio came running up to Haruka and mewed as though he was offended he was being ignored. Both Seiya and Haruka laughed as Akio climbed up Haruka's leg and then climbed onto the table. Akio sniffed Haruka's sandwich and attempted to take a bite out of it.

"He's a feisty one," Seiya laughed after Haruka had successfully deterred Akio's attention from her sandwich.

"He's perfect," Haruka said smiling lovingly down at her furry companion. A small smile crept onto the male idol's face at her comment.

The day went on and Seiya found himself making himself comfortable in Haruka's apartment. They talked and for once their conversations did not turn into petty arguments.

The sun was beginning to set outside as Seiya and Haruka found themselves on the senshi of wind's floor playing a random racing game Haruka had on her game console. He looked over at Haruka, who was very focused on the game. He had noticed how Haruka had become more lively as they played the racing game.

"Ne, Haruka-san," Seiya started taking his focus off the game. "Have you thought about racing again?"

Haruka sighed and paused the game. Seiya noticed how a vague look of sadness came across her face.

"Hai, I have," she answered. "But… I just don't feel ready yet. And my manager said not to force myself if I'm not ready yet, but I know he's getting frustrated with me. I mean, I'm his star racer and I'm useless to him if I'm not racing…"

Seiya nodded, not knowing how else to add to the conversation. Suddenly, a thought crossed Seiya's mind and before he could stop himself, the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, uh…" Seiya started hesitantly. Haruka looked up at him curiously. "How are you affording this place if you're not working? I know you could have had money saved up, but it can only last for so long, even as a celebrity."

Haruka's cheeks turned bright pink. "Oh, I uh…"

Seiya was taken aback by how flustered Haruka had become. Now feeling as though he asked too personal of a question, he decided to divert the conversation.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. Look, we'll just see about finding something to eat for dinner and-"

"No, Seiya, it's okay," Haruka interrupted. "It's just… kind of embarrassing. Promise you won't judge me."

"I promise," Seiya said, his curiosity now peaking.

Haruka took a deep breath. "My parents have been paying my rent."

"They can afford to do that?" Seiya asked, amazement apparent on his still boyish features. Haruka nodded, her cheeks becoming very red now.

"How?" was his next question.

"Have you heard of the chain T. R. Hotel and Spa?" Haruka asked unable to make eye contact with her male companion.

"Yeah, I have! Taiki, Yaten, and I have stayed in that hotel chain hundreds of times! If I wasn't a celebrity, I could never afford to stay there. Well, at least in the suites we stay in," Seiya responded thinking back to the luxurious hotel. How all the employees there were dressed to their best and how you could find the most famous and rich people at every hotel. Realization then hit Seiya like a ton of bricks. "Haruka-san, does your family-"

"Hai," Haruka cut in looking really embarrassed. "T. R. stands for Tenou Reiji, my father. He started the chain after getting his MBA degree and started the hotel chain. Money has never been an issue for me as I grew up and, well…"

Seiya suddenly burst into laughter. "You, Tenou Haruka, are the daughter of one of the most successful businessmen in Japan?! That makes you-"

"An heiress to one of the biggest hotel chains in Japan, yeah," Haruka finished for the Starlight, rolling her eyes. Her expression suddenly became serious. "After Michiru's funeral, I hid out at my parents' home. No one knows where my parents live and the press was always in front of my house, so it was the safest and most logical place for me to go at the time. One day, with Setsuna's knowledge, I left in the middle of the night when there was no press around trying to get a shot of the 'mourning girlfriend of talented violinist Kaiou Michiru' as they called me in the papers."

Seiya rolled his eyes, he remembered all too well those headlines. It had angered him and his two band members, as well as Usagi and the rest of their friends.

"I was only supposed to stay there for a month but when the time came and I had to move back into the house that I once not only shared with Setsuna and Hotaru-chan, but Michiru as well, I just… couldn't do it," Haruka continued on. Seiya had never learned how Haruka ended up moving out on her own, only that Setsuna was not happy with the fact Haruka had moved out so suddenly and not informing her of the decision.

"The day before I had to leave, I had my first panic attack and honestly, it tops any of the panic attacks I have had since that day. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't breathe, couldn't eat. I just laid in bed crying uncontrollably and couldn't move. It scared my parents. Once they figured out that moving back into the home I had shared with Michiru, they started looking for a place for me to move in to. They eventually found this place and promised to pay my rent for me until I felt I could handle going back to work," Haruka paused a bit, her expression becoming thoughtful. "My parents have been so great and understanding the entire time. They've always been great. When I told them I liked girls, they treated me no differently. They never made any mean or rude remarks, just endless support. I remember being so nervous introducing them to Michiru but they welcomed her with open arms. This last year, they started calling her their daughter-in-law…"

Haruka laughed as tears sprang to her teal eyes. "They really loved her. Michiru's parents weren't as loving and accepting as mine and it was through my parents she started feeling like she had a mom and dad again. Sometimes she would even go over to visit them without me, that's how close they were," Haruka trailed off, Seiya remaining silent. Learning these details of Haruka's relationship with Michiru, he realized just how serious their relationship had been. It would be hard for anyone fill the whole Michiru had left behind in the Tenou family's hearts.

"When I told them Michiru was gone, they looked like parents who had just learned their own child had died," Haruka's voice cut into Seiya's thoughts. "I know my parents don't mind having to pay for my rent and helping me get by, but I feel so useless and just so… childish. I'm 20 years old, I'll be 21 this coming January and I'm relying on my parents to support me again. I haven't had to depend on them financially since I was 14 years old when I started my racing career. I mean, I know money isn't an issue for my family but I grew so used to being independent from them it just feels weird."

Seiya placed a comforting hand on the older girl's shoulder. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Haruka-san. Your parents understand your grief, at least to a certain extent. I'm sure the reason they don't have an issue paying your rent is because you have been independent from them for so long. I'm sure they're happy to be supporting you financially again. I mean, you are their darling heiress to the T. R. Hotel and Spa fortune."

Seiya said the last line teasingly which made Haruka roll her eyes and playfully push Seiya away from her. Seiya laughed at the older girl's reaction then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Arigatou, Seiya," Haruka said after a few moments of Seiya. "As much as I hate to admit it, your presence here hasn't been that much of a nuisance."

Seiya smiled at the comment. "Of course, I'm happy to be here for you. Even if I am just a sounding board."

Haruka looked up at the raven-haired boy, smiling. It was then she realized just how blue Seiya's eyes were, almost like…

Unknowingly, Haruka had moved closer to Seiya, his sapphire blue eyes hypnotizing her. Seiya, a bit taken aback by their sudden closeness, reacted by pulling the golden blonde woman closer to him. Suddenly, they both realized how close their faces were, their lips…

Haruka closed her eyes, her mind suddenly becoming empty. She had no idea what she was doing, but she didn't care. Seiya's embrace felt so warm, so comforting.

Seiya found himself reacting to their closeness, enjoying the sensation of their bodies being so close together. He then began to bring his lips closer to hers…

"Haruka-papa!"

The voice broke them out of their trance and they pulled away from each other. They both looked over at the door and saw Setsuna and Hotaru standing in the doorway, both of them with eyes wide with shock.

"Ho- Hotaru-chan, Setsuna!" Haruka greeted as she brought herself to her feet, her face burning red as she realized what almost happened and what her two friends had almost witnessed and also silently cursing herself for giving Setsuna a key to her apartment. "What brings you here?"

Haruka was trying to play it cool, like nothing had been going on between her and Seiya before they were interrupted. Seiya remained on the floor, facing forward. He was too embarrassed to make eye contact with the two new guests.

"Well, we uh…" Setsuna begun. The shock of finding her tomboyish friend in the arms of the raven-haired Starlight had made her forgot why exactly she and Hotaru had ventured over to the apartment in the first place. "We were going to come earlier, but Hotaru had an assignment to finish. We thought we'd at least come by and I'd make us some dinner."

"Well, I guess I don't have to figure out what to get us for dinner," Seiya said trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"What do you mean, Seiya-san?" Hotaru asked looking up at the older man curiously.

"Seiya told me yesterday that he was going to come by everyday to make sure I've been eating and he's made good on that promise so far," Haruka replied smirking over at the raven-haired Starlight.

"Oh, really?" Setsuna said eyeing the younger boy curiously. "Well, I guess I have to thank you then Seiya. You made the task of me making sure Haruka ate at least twice today much easier. Now, we can start working on three meals a day."

Haruka rolled her and Seiya laughed at the older woman's statement.

"I guess I'll go now," Seiya said feeling slightly out of place among the remaining Outer Senshi. "I don't want to intrude on your guys' dinner."

"No, stay!" Hotaru exclaimed. "The more, the merrier!"

"Hotaru's right. Stay and eat with us," Setsuna said as she began to unpack her bag full of ingredients.

"Well, if you don't mind…" Seiya said looking over at Haruka.

"I don't mind if Haruka doesn't mind," Setsuna said with a smirk.

"I don't mind…" was all Haruka said before she joined Hotaru at the dining table. Seiya soon seated himself beside Haruka, listening as the senshi of wind caught up with the young senshi of death. Just as the conversation between the three of them at the table was starting to deepen, they heard Setsuna squeal from the kitchen. Haruka got up and ran to the kitchen, soon finding herself laughing as Akio had introduced himself to Setsuna by jumping up and clinging to the skirt she was wearing.

"Akio, that is not how you introduce yourself to people!" Haruka scolded jokingly. "Sorry, Setsuna. He's still a baby, he'll learn."

"Haruka-papa, when did you get the kitty?" Hotaru asked, her eyes bright with excitement. "He's so cute!"

"Seiya adopted him for me yesterday," Haruka answered shooting the raven-haired Starlight a smile.

"You did?!" Setsuna and Hotaru exclaimed in shock. Seiya felt himself blush.

"Yeah, I didn't like the idea of Haruka-san being her all by herself so I decided a little furry friend would do her some good," Seiya explained smiling as Haruka carried Akio over to the dining room table.

Hotaru and Setsuna exchanged equally shocked looks but didn't say anything.

Soon, the meal was finished and all four people in the apartment found themselves seated around Haruka's dining table talking and laughing. Setsuna was the first to finish her meal, followed by Hotaru. The young girl followed her older companion into the kitchen and began to speak to her in a voice just slightly above a whisper.

"Setsuna-mama," the young senshi of death started. "Do you think Seiya-san and Haruka-papa are…?"

"I don't know, Hotaru-chan," Setsuna answered honestly. "This timeline we are in has yet to write itself. Ever since Chibiusa traveled here from the 30th century, so much has changed and been rewritten…"

Hotaru nodded, understanding what Setsuna was saying completely. Both were brought out of their thoughts at Seiya screaming. Looking over at the two still remaining at the table, their eyes widened at the sight before them. Somehow during their brief conversation, something had happened that made Haruka stab Seiya in the hand. Regardless, Seiya's fork-struck hand still made its way towards his mouth.

"I didn't say you could take my chicken!" Haruka yelled, an annoyed expression on her face.

"You weren't eating it!" Seiya yelled back, yanking his injured hand away from Haruka's fork and cradling it with his uninjured hand.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't going to eat it!"

"How was I supposed to know?! You haven't finished any of the other meals we had together! And that really hurt!"

"Obviously it didn't hurt that badly since you were still able to bring the fork up to your mouth to eat the chicken!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other and began to laugh at the banter that was taken place between Haruka and the Three Lights member.

The two continued arguing, not noticing how their other two companions were laughing at them from the kitchen.

"As long as Haruka-papa is happy, I'm happy," Hotaru said to the older woman once their laughter had died down.

"I agree," Setsuna said with a smile, wiping the mirk away from her eyes. "Haruka deserves some happiness after all that has happened.

With that, the two made their way over to the dining table before Haruka could do any more harm to Seiya.

~~~~~~

Yet another A/N!: tru story, my friend attempted to stab me in the hand when I took his orange chicken. He didn't get me but he got our other friend and she still put the chicken in her mouth even though she was screaming in agony.

My life is just a weird anime tbh

ALSO, CAFE de CRIE is a real place! I looked up Japanese cafes on Google and I thought the name was cute and the food looked yummy. I know nothing else about it and honestly have no idea about their food their so other than their name, everything in FICTION cuz it's FANFICTION

hahahahaha I'm tired goodnight


	6. Chapter Five

The clock struck midnight and Seiya lay in bed staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. It had been three days since he last went by Haruka's apartment and three days since their almost kiss. They had parted that night without even mentioning what had almost happened between them. When he got home that night, Taiki had informed him that some unexpected schedules come up and they were under obligation to fulfill them. Thus is the life of being an idol, Taiki had said seeing Seiya's somewhat disappointed face. Nevertheless, Seiya did have to earn a living. He had sent Haruka a text message saying that he would be busy the next few days and unable to come over and was left feeling anxious when Haruka did not respond to his message.

Is she upset with me? He thought to himself. The idea left him with knots in his stomach.

Thinking back to that day in Haruka's living room, Seiya honestly would not blame Haruka if she was mad at him. Seiya had not been thinking and he was worried that Haruka may be thinking he was taking advantage of her while she was emotionally vulnerable. The truth was, he felt her loneliness. He understood it. Even though he was always with Taiki and Yaten and had amazing friends, there was a loneliness in him and feeling Haruka's loneliness had left him feeling less alone.

Regardless, he should have known better than to take advantage of Haruka in a moment of true weakness.

Knowing he would not be able to sleep that night until he spoke with her about it, he decided to take a chance and text Haruka on the slight chance she would be awake at this hour. Sighing, he picked up his phone and typed up the message.

Are you awake?

Placing his cell phone beside him, Seiya continue to stare up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Even if Haruka was awake, he wasn't so sure she actually wanted to talk to him – but he still wanted to take his chances. Suddenly, his phone lit up and to his surprise and pleasure, it was from Haruka.

It's too early for you to be coming over, Kou.

Laughing a bit to himself, he responded back.

Seiya: I'm not trying to come over.

Haruka: Then what do you want?

Seiya: I just… I want to talk about what happened the last time we saw each other.

Minutes went by and Haruka did not respond. Seiya sighed and laid back down figuring Haruka was ignoring him or maybe just did not want to talk about what had happened. He was just about to allow his mind to drift off into dreamland when his phone began to ring. He sat up and hastily looked at the caller ID: Tenou Haruka.

Slightly surprised, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that as well," came Haruka's voice through the phone. It sounded tired, like she had been crying. Seiya decided that for now he was not going to bring attention to that fact.

Sighing a little, Seiya spoke into his phone. "Haruka-san, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you. I just felt your loneliness and I guess… I just reacted."

Seiya did not know the right word to use, but Haruka seemed to understand what he was saying.

"I understand," came her voice over the phone.

"You do?" Seiya asked, a bit surprised.

"I do," Haruka sighed, but it sounded more tired than usual. There suddenly the sound of people talking in the background but Haruka did not bring any attention to them. Despite his curiosity, he kept quiet. "Don't worry about it too much. Even if we did end up kissing, I wouldn't have hurt you. There's so many other important things to be worried and angry about…"

Haruka's voice became softer at the end, full of sadness.

"Haruka-san, are you alright?" Seiya asked before he could stop himself.

"Hai," was her short response.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Though he was not convinced, Seiya knew better than to push the subject. If Haruka wanted to talk about it, she would.

"Okay," Seiya sighed. "Then, let's just forget that night ever happened, alright? Friends?"

Seiya could feel Haruka smiling through the phone.

"Friends," she returned. Suddenly, there were voices on Haruka's end of the phone. Though they sounded loud, Seiya could not make out what they were saying. He heard Haruka gasp, followed by what sounded like someone crying in the background before she spoke up again. "Wha- what?"

Seiya then realized that Haruka was not alone, and most likely not at home.

"Haruka-san?" he could not control the worry in his voice.

"I- I gotta go."

"Haruka-san, are you okay? What's going on?"

The call ended before he got an answer.

Sleep evaded Seiya for the rest of the night.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

"So, who were you talking to last night? Your new girlfriend?" Yaten asked with a smirk on his face as the raven-haired Starlight came out of his bedroom. Seiya rolled his eyes and made his way to the table to join his two companions.

"You better than anyone know I don't have a girlfriend. I was talking with Haruka-san," Seiya said as he began to eat his meal.

"Haruka-san?" Yaten repeated back raising his eyebrows. "So now on top of spending all day with her everyday, you guys are now having late night phone calls."

Before Seiya could answer his bandmate, Taiki cut in.

"Seiya," Taiki started warningly as the younger man sat down. "Be careful when it comes to Tenou-san. She and Kaiou-san were together for a long time and it is a well-known fact that Tenou-san does not particularly care for men. I don't want you to get hurt."

"it's not like that," Seiya responded quickly, feeling slightly irritated. He put his fork down and sighed, knowing this would not end until he explained himself. "We're just friends. It was just… something happened the last time we saw each other and we both felt the need to talk it out. After we came to an understanding, the call ended."

Seiya dared not mention what the conversation had been about, nor what had really ended their conversation. He had tried calling and texting Haruka numerous times since the abrupt end to their call but his calls went straight to voicemail and he never received a response to his text messages. As Seiya brought another forkful of food to his mouth, the other two Starlights stared calculatingly at Seiya for a moment before simply nodding and finishing their plates of food.

"Anyway, Seiya," Taiki started, choosing to change the topic rather than continue. He stood up from his place at the table and making his way back into the kitchen. "Mizuno-kun called me and informed that Meiou-san has planned a birthday party for Tenou-san today. We have been invited to join in on the festivities."

Seiya looked up in surprise. "It's Haruka-san's birthday?"

Yaten laughed. "Really, Seiya?! You've been hanging out with Tenou-san everyday for the last two weeks and she didn't even tell you her birthday was coming up?!" He turned towards Taiki. "I guess we really have nothing to worry about then, Taiki!"

"Shut up, Yaten," Seiya rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his food. Truthfully, not knowing today was Haruka's birthday did not bother him in the least. It actually just made him feel more worried about the soldier of wind.

"Regardless," Taiki said cutting into Yaten's laughter. "The party is later in the afternoon at Hino-san's place. I know it's really important that Tenou-san be surrounded by her friends since this will be her first birthday without Kaiou-san…"

Yaten sobered up upon hearing Taiki mention Michiru and simply nodded. Seiya said nothing. His mind replayed the Haruka's voice, how distressed before she ended the call. He did his best make sure his worry did not show on his face. Without looking at his brothers, Seiya focused his attention on the meal in front of him. He had a feeling that things would not go as his friends had planned.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

The party had started at 4PM and everyone had gathered, excited to surprise their friend with the gifts they had bought and the food Makoto had made. Setsuna was supposed to arrive thirty minutes after the party had started with Hotaru and Haruka in tow, but both the senshi of time and the senshi of death had shown up together without Haruka. They both had slightly worried expressions.

"Neither of us have been able to get ahold of her," Hotaru explained solemnly. "We went into her apartment and she wasn't there. It looks like she left in a hurry…"

All excitement had died away upon hearing this news. Seiya shifted uncomfortably.

"It looks like she's been by to take care of Akio, at least," Setsuna said looking over at Seiya. Seiya looked up at the older woman and their eyes met. "Or she at least has someone coming to take care of him."

"Akio?" Usagi asked, her eyes filling with confusion as well as everyone else's. She looked around at her friends to see if they knew who Setsuna was talking about, but was met with equally confused and curious looks. She turned her attention back to the senshi of time. "Who's Akio?"

"Her new kitten," Hotaru answered somewhat enthusiastically. "Seiya-san adopted it for Haruka-papa so she wouldn't be alone all the time."

Seiya felt everyone's attention shift towards him. He tried to trying to keep his composure but he could feel himself slowing turning red in the cheeks.

"Nani yo, Seiya?!" Yaten exclaimed. Surprise was very much apparent on his face, as well as everyone else's. "Why would you do that? You barely know her!"

Seiya sighed and turned to face his friends.

"The first time I went to her place, I ended up running into Odango and Mamoru-san and we took her out to eat. It… it did not end well," he looked up at Usagi and Mamoru who were looking at him saddened looks remembering how their friend had been that day. "I ended up walking her home. During the walk she saw this kitten in a pet shop and she immediately bonded with it. I really didn't think about what I was doing, honestly. I was just thinking it would be good for her to have something positive in her life that she could focus on for now. I mean, it hasn't been the easiest six months for Haruka-san…"

"You did a good thing, Seiya," Taiki said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Animals have been proven to help you when you feel down."

"Hai, arigatou, Seiya," came Setsuna's calm voice. "I can see how much Akio has helped Haruka in the short time they've been together. I mean, a few days ago when Hotaru-chan and I stopped by," Setsuna smiled a bit seeing how the younger man blushed at the mention of that day. "I could see how she had made some progress already. That was actually the most animated I have seen her since before Michiru passed away."

Before Seiya could respond, Taiki's voice suddenly cut into the conversation – and Seiya really wished he hadn't.

"You spoke with Tenou-san last night, right, Seiya?" it was more of a statement than a question. If Seiya had been a worse person, he would have slapped Taiki right then and there for bringing up his late night call with Haruka. It was not something he necessarily wanted everyone to know about.

"You did?!" came Hotaru's excited voice, desperation deep in her eyes. "Did she say anything to you?"

Seiya looked over at the younger girl, whose eyes were now wide and hopeful. Seiya looked around at his other friends, who were all staring at him curiously.

"No, she didn't," Seiya answered. He sighed, knowing he could not keep what he had heard over the phone to himself any longer. "She didn't sound too good. Her voice gave me the impression that she had been crying, but I didn't bring attention to it because I figured she may have been thinking about Michiru-san but towards the end of our conversation," Seiya bit his lip, wondering if he should really divulge this information to everyone. He sighed; if he made up a lie, it would be obvious – especially to Taiki and Yaten. Then everyone would wonder what he was hiding. He continued. "Towards the end of our conversation, I heard someone in the background and when Haruka-san responded to whoever it was, she sounded really upset. Before I could ask her what was going on, she ended the phone call and I haven't been able to get ahold of her since. When Taiki told me about the party, I already had a feeling she wouldn't be showing up…"

Tears quickly formed in the young girl's deep purple eyes. Setsuna pulled her younger companion closer to her and brought her into a deep embrace. Hotaru said nothing and buried her face into Setsuna's chest, allowing her emotions to silently come out.

"Something must have happened," Setsuna declared, worry now etched very deeply in her face. "She even did this with Michiru at the beginning. Whenever that was an issue that Haruka did not feel like burdening Michiru with, she would just take off and not come back for days. It took Michiru following and tracking her down in order for Haruka to begin to start opening up and telling Michiru what was going on with her."

"Poor Haruka-san," Usagi said worry etched into her face after hearing her older friend's words, tears were brimming her eyes. Mamoru wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and brought her closer in an attempt to comfort her. Usagi continued, "She should know she doesn't have to hide things for us."

"But it's been hard for her since Michiru-san died," Makoto pointed out. "She had Michiru-san to lean on before but now that she's gone, Haruka-san is going back to the only other way she knows how to deal with her emotions."

"She most likely knows we're all already worried about her and she's thinking it's better not to burden us with whatever it is she is dealing with right now," reasoned Ami, but she did not seem so convinced by this. In fact, no one did.

"Let's get the stuff together so Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan can take It back to Haruka-san's apartment. At least when Haruka-san does come home, she'll at least have another positive thing in her house," Mamoru said giving a small smile to his girlfriend first, then the rest of the group.

Everyone nodded and then silently decided to start packing the stuff they had brought. Together, they walked down to Setsuna's car and carefully placed everything inside, not wanting to ruin any of the gifts or food.

As Setsuna and Hotaru began to get into the car, Seiya felt overcome with the need to accompany them to the wind senshi's apartment.

"Matte!" he called out. Setsuna and Hotaru both looked at him with wide eyes before smiling, understanding what was about to happen. The others just looked at Seiya curiously. He turned his attention to his bandmates. "I'm going to go with them. I feel I should be there if Haruka-san is there already or will be there later."

The two Starlights nodded, knowing that once Seiya made up his mind on something there was no changing his mind.

Bidding everyone farewell, Seiya got into the backseat of Setsuna's black sports car. Then silently, they were off.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

It had been two hours since they arrived at Haruka's place. They had silently entered the apartment, Seiya feeling grateful that at least Setsuna had a key. They had placed the food and cake in Haruka's refrigerator and the gifts everyone had gotten her on the dining table. None of them could bring themselves to talk. The only voice was that of Hotaru's as she sat on the floor petting and playing with Akio. Seiya admired Akio's obliviousness to what was going on in the world around him. All Akio had to worry about was when someone would feed him next and who would give him the attention he desperately craved from those around him.

Seiya sighed and laid his head back against the couch. He felt Setsuna shift a bit beside him. No one wanted to leave in case Haruka did show up, but still they had not been able to get through to her. Seiya closed his eyes, figuring a short nap wouldn't hurt for the time being.

Seiya did not know how long he had been asleep but jerked himself awake when he heard the door to Haruka's apartment open.

Everyone turned their attention towards the door. Setsuna stood up no longer wanting to be sitting the couch, ready to run to Haruka if it was indeed her at the door.

It was.

Haruka entered and they were all taken aback by her appearance. Her hair looked unkempt and greasy, as if she hadn't showered for a few days. Her eyes were red and puffy making it obvious she had been crying. Her blue dress shirt was wrinkled and her tan pants had what looked like a coffee stain on them. This was far from the Haruka they were used to. Upon seeing her friends, Haruka's eyes widened.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru exclaimed unable to keep her happiness and relief inside. She embraced the older woman tightly. Haruka hugged the younger girl back but did not respond. Her eyes were widened with surprise when she noticed all the gifts on the table.

"Happy birthday," Hotaru wished her older friend as she released her from the embrace. Haruka did not respond. She slowly made her way to the table, her face now devoid of all emotion. She turned one of the presents but made no attempt to open it, instead just glided her right index finger down the side of it.

"Haruka," Setsuna started approaching her younger friend carefully. Haruka did not respond to Setsuna saying her name. Worry only increased inside Setsuna. Seiya kept himself at a distance, watching Haruka with wide, worried eyes. He had no idea what to say, what to do.

"Haruka," Setsuna said again. "Haruka, where were you?"

The question seemed to snap Haruka back to reality. She turned her attention to Setsuna, who was now at her side. It was then Setsuna saw how exhausted Haruka looked, how broken…

"What happened?" It was nearly a whisper; fear had quickly taken over Setsuna's entire being. She felt lost, she had no idea what to do. Somehow, Haruka seemed worse than she had ever been since Michiru.

That was when Haruka began to cry and leaned against Setsuna, who quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. Hotaru rushed forward and also embraced the senshi of wind, tears once again threatening to fall from her eyes as well. Haruka's cries quickly turned into hard, pain filled sobs. Her knees gave out and she slowly fell to the floor, Setsuna and Hotaru never once releasing her from their embrace.

"Haruka, please," Setsuna pleaded now fighting her own tears. "Talk to us. What happened?"

Haruka only continued to cry, seemingly unable to speak – or unwilling to speak.

Seiya rushed toward the group and hesitantly reached his hand out to touch Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka…" was all he could manage. There were so many questions running through his mind – so many questions that needed answers.

But he knew he wouldn't receive them. So did Setsuna and Hotaru, who were now crying opening with their friend.

Haruka looked up at Seiya, tears still cascading quickly down her face. Seiya felt as though his heart shattered. He had seen Haruka cry before – but not like this. Something had happened, something that had left her feeling more broken than she had been…

Seiya gave a little surprised shout when he felt a weight suddenly thrust upon him. He looked down and to his surprise he found Haruka had attached herself to him, her arms desperately wrapped his waist and her desperate sobs only increased. He did not understand why Haruka had left Setsuna's embrace to come to him, but he was too worried about his new friend to put much thought into it. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into an even deeper embrace, doing his best to comfort her.

Suddenly he felt the weight increase around Haruka. Setsuna and Hotaru had moved over to them and both their heads and arms were wrapped around Haruka once more, both of them letting their own tears fall freely down their face.

And that's how they stayed. They don't know how long they stayed that way but they only pulled away when they realized that Haruka had fallen – into a probably much needed – sleep. Gently Setsuna and Seiya lifted Haruka off the ground and brought her to her bed. They gently laid her in her bed and did their best to cover her with blankets. Akio climbed up the bed (he was still too small to jump up with ease) and settled himself next to Haruka's head. A concerned looked appeared briefly on his face before he curled up into Haruka's side and began to purr in what seemed to be his own attempt to cheer his mom up.

Seiya and Setsuna smiled down at the kitten, feeling grateful that he could offer another source of comfort to their friend.

Silently, they existed their friends room, leaving the door cracked open in case Akio wanted to leave the room to take care of his business.

"I'm worried," Setsuna said in low voice. "I have never seen her like this before, not even when Michiru died…"

"Haruka-papa…" Hotaru whispered, tears still streaming down her face. She stared into the older woman's room. It was apparent she was fighting the urge to go in and lay beside Haruka as well.

The door to Haruka's apartment opened once more. An older woman entered, her light brown hair fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy as well and Seiya noticed she had deep, teal eyes that matched Haruka's...

Seiya's eyes widened, realizing that this woman was most likely Haruka's mother.

"Eri-san!" Setsuna exclaimed silently before rushing forward to hug the woman. Hotaru rushed forward as well and embraced the new arrival as well.

"Konbanwa," Eri greeted giving them a sad smile. She looked over at Seiya, first she looked confused then she smiled. "You must be Seiya-san. Haruka mentioned you earlier." She reached her hand out. "I'm Tenou Eri, Haruka's mom."

"Nice to meet you," Seiya greeted taking the woman's hand and shaking it. He looked over at Setsuna and Hotaru and it was obvious they shared the same thought – if Haruka's mom had come, then something really serious did happen.

"Eri-san, Haruka just fell asleep. I'm sorry you missed her but she was… not well," Setsuna explained shifting slightly.

"I figured as much," Eri said sitting down at the dining table and sighing. "I told her not to come…"

"Eri-san, if you don't mind me asking, what happened? Where was she?" Setsuna asked stepping closer to their new, her face full of desperation. "I can see you've been crying as well."

Eri laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. A couple of tears fell down her face but she quickly wiped them away.

"It's okay, Setsuna-chan. I consider you family," she turned towards Seiya. "It seems Haruka has grown to trust you, so I feel okay talking about this to you as well." She sighed and wiped away a few more tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"She's been with me and the rest of the family at the hospital. Her uncle Chikashi… had an accident," Eri hesitated a bit at the end. Setsuna and Hotaru gasped a bit.

"Is he alright?" Hotaru asked her eyes wide with fear.

Eri shook her head and more tears fell down her face. "We have been at his side ever we got the call. I called Haruka just to inform her. I did not want her to come. No one did. But showed up anyway and stayed with us just until a few hours ago," Eri paused as even more tears fell down her face. She quickly got her composure back and continued on. "You see, he's been brain dead since he arrived at the hospital. Earlier this morning, his body temperature dropped far below normal and they did his best to warm him back up. He…" she hesitated. The three friends exchanged glances, they feared what was going to come next. "He died just a few hours ago. His body just could not hold out any longer. Haruka was by his side when he flatlined and the look on her face…" Eri now broke down crying, Setsuna rushed to her side and embraced the woman. "That was why I didn't want her to come. She witnessed Michiru's death, and now her uncle's just a little over six months later? And on her birthday, too? There's only so much one person can handle in that amount of time. That's why I came here, I was so worried about her. She left right as they began to wheel his body out of the room. I was so worried she would do something, so scared that when I came here I wouldn't find her here," she paused doing her best to console herself. "I'm relieved to know she's home, and even more relieved to know that she hasn't been alone since she got here. I really don't want her to be alone right now…"

"Eri-san, I promise you, we won't leave Haruka alone," Setsuna said taking the seat beside the older woman and taking her hand in hers. "We don't want anything to happen to Haruka."

"I know, and that's why I'm so grateful to you," Eri said giving Setsuna a small, sad smile. She got up from her seat and began to walk towards the door again. "I have to get back to the hospital, her dad is still there. He's taking Chikashi-kun's death really hard. I don't want him to be alone, either…"

"I understand," Setsuna said.

Suddenly, Eri reached into the purse she had been carrying and pulled out a small, wrapped package. "It's from her father and I. Though, I feel as though this gift is inappropriate right now…"

They looked at the older woman curiously but didn't ask any questions. Eri made her way to the door but hesitated a bit, looking back in the direction of Haruka's bedroom. She turned away from the door and made her way into her daughter's room. Setsuna, Hotaru, and Seiya did not follow, knowing the woman needed some alone time with her daughter. Eri came out a few minutes later, even more tears falling down her face. Seiya approached her.

"Don't worry," Seiya spoke up giving the older woman a reassuring look. "We will look after Haruka for you."

Eri smiled and walked up to Seiya. Seiya's eyes widened as he was suddenly brought into a warm embrace but returned the embrace, feeling the older woman's appreciation. She pulled away and looked into Seiya's eyes. Seiya was once again taken aback by how Haruka's eyes resembled her mother's…

"Arigatou," Eri said as she walked toward Setsuna and Hotaru, giving them hugs as well. She took a deep breath and opened the apartment door. She turned towards her daughter's three friends and smiled once again. "Ja ne."

The door closed behind her leaving them standing in the doorway, knowing that now more than ever Haruka needed someone more than she had ever needed anyone – including Michiru.

Sorry for the kinda sorta self insert of life experiences in this chapter? Trust me, this chapter strays waaaayyyy far away from the truth of my experience and what happened with me. Only similarity is that I made it Haruka's uncle who passed away as well.


	7. Chapter Six

The sun shone brightly through the window, waking the raven-haired boy on the couch. Seiya stirred, a bit irritated by the rude awakening by the sun. Seiya attempted to pull the blanket up over his eyes but was surprised to find that a blanket was nowhere within reach. It was then Seiya realized where he was and he sat up quickly, looking around at Haruka's living room groggily.

"About time you woke up," came a familiar deep voice. Seiya looked in the direction of the voice and saw a very tired Haruka sitting at her kitchen table. She motioned for him to come and join her.

Seiya could see remnants of the gifts that were on the table last night. It looked like Haruka was using one of them. A tea set he had never seen before was on her table and Haruka was drinking from one of the cups.

"Setsuna and Hotaru-chan left two hours ago. We tried waking you up but you just continued to snore," Haruka ended her sentence with a slight chuckle which left Seiya feeling more at ease. He had been worried the night before how Haruka would act after witnessing her uncle's passing seeing as she had been inconsolable last night.

"Do you want some tea?" Haruka asked as she put down her own cup. Seiya nodded and his eyes followed Haruka into her kitchen.

"Setsuna bought me this new tea set for my birthday. I thought I might as well put it into use this morning," Haruka explained as she began to pour Seiya a cup of tea. Seiya made no acknowledgment of this statement as he began to wrack his brain in search of what to say but all he wanted to do was to ask her how she was doing. Sighing as Haruka made her way back to the table, he figured he would just go ahead and ask.

"Haruka-san, are you okay?" Seiya asked as Haruka placed his cup of tea in front of him. "Last night… seeing you cry like that… we were just so worried."

Haruka sighed as she sat back down. She closed her eyes as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her intertwined hands. She opened her eyes and looked over at Seiya, giving him a small smile.

"I'll be alright," Haruka reassured him. "I was not close to my uncle. In fact, I have not spoken to him nor seen him in five years. It was just happening to be at his side when he flat-lined made me relive the day Michiru died all over again."

Seiya nodded in understanding. He had seen Haruka just hours after Michiru had passed. She was in a daze and tears had been pouring down her face. They had not known Michiru had passed before they arrived, but seeing the look on Haruka and Setsuna's face when they arrived told them all they needed to know in that moment. It was then that Seiya had registered about her uncle.

"You hadn't seen him or spoken to him in five years?" Seiya repeated his eyes widening in surprise. Haruka only nodded.

"How come, if you don't mind me asking?" Seiya prodded knowing he was most likely overstepping a boundary. Haruka shook her head but did not make eye contact with the Starlight, keeping her eyes facing forward.

"He tried to kill me."

Seiya jumped at the response. "What?!"

Haruka nodded sat back in her chair. She looked over at Seiya, who noticed that now she appeared to be more tired than before.

"My uncle was not a good man. He was actually jealous of my father. He always told my dad he had it easy because my dad could afford to do things like take us on vacations and buy new cars in full, not realizing or caring really that my dad worked hard to get to where he was. My uncle had chosen a life of hard drugs and blaming others for his failure to thrive in life. When I was thirteen we had gone to visit my dad's mom and he was there. At some point, he and my dad had gotten into an argument. Luckily, I was nearby because I saw my uncle lunge at my dad with a crowbar. I was able to tackle my uncle to the ground and the crowbar went flying out of his hand, but he then got a strong grip on me and held a knife to my throat, threatening to slice my throat in front of my dad," Seiya's eyes widened as he listened to the story. "He even started to… I remember the knife cutting my neck and feeling the blood begin to flow out. I had stiffened in fright and I just remember my dad yelling, then there was more yelling and the next thing I know my uncle is being forcefully pulled away from me and I just fall to the ground and I'm crying. My dad picks me up and it just becomes a blur after that, but obviously the cut wasn't life threatening. There's not even a scar."

"Haruka-san…" Seiya wanted to say something, but he felt himself at a total loss for words.

"Two years later, I'm at my aunt's wedding reception and he's there. I avoid him and refuse to speak with him, and no one blames me. Everyone knew what he had done. At some point though, my uncle then ends up cornering me and begins to yell at me about how he does not remember ever holding a knife to my throat and I shouldn't hold it against him," Haruka rolled her eyes at the memory. Seiya not help but scoff upon hearing this. "I was not scared of him; I was just full of anger. I told him it didn't matter if he didn't remember ever doing that to me, the fact of the matter was that Iremembered and I did not and would not forgive him. He ended up running to my mom crying to her about how I was being mean to him and left the reception after that."

Haruka began to laugh and Seiya joined in. He felt his admiration for Haruka begin to form as he listened to her story.

"Your mom mentioned last night that he was in an accident," Seiya brought up making Haruka look at him curiously. "But she had paused a bit before she said accident. I'm starting to feel as though that is not what really happened."

Haruka gave him a small smile and shook her head. "No, it wasn't an accident. He hung himself."

"What?!" Seiya gasped.

"Yeah, he was actually in jail when it happened. They had him in solitary confinement because my uncle was proving himself to be a dangerous man. My guess is that he sobered up, realized how much of an ass he had been and couldn't live with the guilt. Apparently that had found him after he had been without oxygen for ten minutes, he was basically already gone at that point but they decided to call an ambulance anyway."

Haruka took a sip of her tea. Seiya stared at her in amazement. Here Haruka was, talking about her uncle's death as if she was casually talking about another day at the track. This had not what he had expected after last night. She was truly stronger than even he had known.

"If you see my mom again though," Haruka said bringing Seiya out of his thoughts. "Don't mention that I told you. My mom really wants to keep it hush-hush, which is part of the reason I didn't tell you what was going on when we spoke the other night."

Seiya nodded. "I understand. I promise I won't say anything."

"Thanks," Haruka said with a smile. "The only other people who know the truth are Setsuna and Hotaru-chan, obviously. The others can know my uncle died, but I don't want them to know the truth. At least, not yet." Haruka looked over at Seiya then laughed a bit. "Funny, I never thought I would find myself confiding in you, Kou Seiya, of all people."

Seiya laughed as well. "Honestly, I never thought we would ever be able to be in the same room without fighting."

Haruka took his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Seiya was surprised by the sudden interaction and looked at the golden blonde haired senshi curiously.

"Thanks for being here for me," Haruka said softly. "Honestly, last night, I was trying to tell you to leave so you wouldn't be stuck looking after me."

Seiya raised his eyebrow. "I didn't get that you were trying to tell me to leave."

Haruka laughed. "Yeah, Setsuna and Hotaru-chan didn't get that I was trying to tell you that either. I mean, I don't blame any of you because instead of speaking I just lunged myself at you because at that moment that seemed like the logical way of letting you know."

Seiya could help but laugh along with the older girl.

"Aw, Haruka-san. And here I was thinking you just wanted me to hold you," Seiya teased causing the older girl to blush.

"Shut up," Haruka said rolling her eyes at the younger boy.

The stayed that way for a while longer. Talking and playfully bickering with one another until Taiki called Seiya on his cell phone reminding the Three Lights member of their photoshoot later that day that they had to start getting ready to leave to.

"Don't worry," Haruka said after Seiya told her what the call was about. "I should go be with my family right now anyway. Despite the circumstances, he was family. My dad is taking it hard and honestly, my heart hurts more for him not being able to reconcile with his brother than it does over my uncle's death."

"That makes sense," was Seiya's simple response. He turned and face Haruka. "Please call me if you need anything. I may not be able to come right away, but I will try to be here for you as much as I can be."

Haruka smiled. "Don't worry about it, Seiya. I have Setsuna and Hotaru-chan, I'll be alright."

With that, the raven-haired Starlight left her apartment. Haruka turned and looked over at the remaining gift she had not opened yet – the one her mom had left with her last night. She had known it would be something she would want to open alone and she was happy when Setsuna and Hotaru had been understanding when she said she did not want to open it in front of an audience.

Haruka's hand slid over the wrapping paper. It was simple – a white background with colorful polka dots all around it. She could appreciate how joyful the wrapping paper was. She could tell it was a framed photo, she could tell that much. Taking a deep breath, Haruka began to unwrap it. It took everything in Haruka not to begin sobbing once she saw the photo.

It was a picture of her and Michiru from the first time Haruka had brought her to meet her parents. They had fallen asleep on the couch together while they had been watching some old comedy with her parents. Haruka lay on top of MIchiru, whom in turn had her arms wrapped tightly around Haruka. They were young, only fourteen at the time but her parents never questioned their relationship. Haruka remembered how after that meeting, her mother had pulled her aside and told her how she felt Michiru was the perfect match for her.

"I miss the feeling of having your arms around me, Michiru," Haruka said as she gently stroked Michiru's face through the frame, still fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

Haruka's reminiscing was suddenly interrupted as Haruka suddenly felt the need to cough. At first the coughs were just dry coughs that made her wheeze a bit but they soon began to come more violent. Haruka felt like daggers were being plunged into her chest, she began to make her way into her bathroom, unable to stop her coughs and the pain that came along with her. Soon her coughs began to have a wet sound and Haruka grabbed a piece of tissue, feeling some type of laugh begin to come out. Haruka's eyes widened with horror when the coughing finally subsided and she saw what she had coughed up.

Blood, Haruka thought to herself, unable to believe what she was seeing. Masaka… could it be…

Shaking her head, she decided to have herself secretly checked out by a doctor after visiting and being with her family.

Michiru had not coughed up blood before falling sick, so there was no way this could be related… right?


	8. Chapter Seven

"Are you sure there isn't anything?" Haruka asked looking at her doctor with concern. The blood she had coughed up weighing heavily on her mind.

"All tests came back negative, Tenou-san," the older woman answered, giving the young blonde a sad look.

"Absolutely positive?" Searching for answers. Hope.

"Hai. There is nothing."

Haruka sighed. Shortly after coughing up blood, she had contacted her doctor to make an appointment. Hoping that maybe there was some logical explanation as to why it happened – or rather, another reason other than the one she already suspected.

Of course nothing would show up. Nothing had shown up when tests had been run on Michiru, only when Ami had scanned her.

She was not about to ask Ami to scan her this time. She knew all too well the news would spread to her other friends and she did not want them swarming around her in complete panic.

Though she did dare voice this to her doctor, she felt a strange relief knowing it was not something else. Selfishly, she wanted the illness to take her away too. That way she did not have to suffer anymore. No more heartbreak, no more loneliness. Finally, reunited with her Michiru…

"That does not make the fact you coughed up blood any less worrisome, though," the doctor continued, snapping Haruka out of her reverie. "I want you to keep track. If this happens again, call here immediately."

Haruka nodded. "Hai. Arigatou."

But she would not call.

As Haruka began gathering her things, she let her mind wander to what the future might bring. Sure, her princess and her friends would be devastated having lost another one of their fellow soldiers, but she would finally be free. No more heartache. No more crying for hours on end, and attempting to hide it from her friends...

She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw sad, tired green eyes, a share lighter than her own, looking up at her.

"I know you're frustrated, Tenou-san. And worried. I want to figure this out as much as you do, to know if this is in any way related to what happened to Kaiou-san…" her voice drifted away as she saw the young blonde racer lower her gaze, not wanting the doctor to see the new tears that now began to fall from her eyes.

Sighing, the older woman removed her hand from her patient's shoulder and tried giving what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "We will figure it out, Tenou-san. Maybe not tomorrow, but some day."

Haruka did not say anything. Bowing to her doctor, she walked out the door.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

One month later…

The first thing Haruka became aware of when she woke up was a bunch of fur blocking her airway. Laughing to herself, she backed away and smiled down at Akio's sleeping form. He did not stir when she moved, just continued to remain curled up and sleeping. Placing a kiss on the kitten's head, she got out of bed.

Sighing, she walked out into the kitchen figuring she might as well make something to eat. She had Seiya to thank for getting her back on track of eating everyday with his constant pestering. Chuckling to herself, her mind wandered to the day he had come over with Chinese take-out and had been surprised to find a full course meal sitting on the dinner table. More than anything, he had been surprised that Haruka was able to cook – and well. She had her mother to thank for that, as her mother had spent a majority of her teenage years perfecting recipes and her cooking. Never once had her mother cooked a meal she did not enjoy. What she prepared herself was nothing fancy - just some eggs over white rice. It was enough to make her feel full and give her energy.

As she sat that at the dining table, her thoughts continued to drift to the raven-haired Starlight. Haruka could not help but realize she missed his constant presence. Sure, they had not gotten along before then but after losing Michiru, Haruka no longer had it in her to continue with her feelings of disdain toward the Starlight – though they did have their moments when they bickered, but it hardly ever serious.

It had been a month since her uncle passed, and a month since she last had Seiya over. Despite enjoying his company, Haruka had sent him a message saying she would like some space while dealing with the unexpected death of her uncle - more so because she was going to spend most of her time with her family as they dealt with the loss and funeral arrangements rather than not wanting him around. A part of her felt guilty for having to keep Seiya away, he had sounded rather disappointed at not being able to visit his newfound friend, but he respected her wishes. The guilty feeling did not last long though, as just a few days later, Seiya had messaged her saying he would be traveling up north to a different city to record the Three Lights' new album and also to film a new music video. Though part of her felt rather disappointed that the chances of Seiya popping in for a visit despite having been told that she needed her space.

She could not be mad at him though. Unlike herself, Seiya did actually have to work for a living.

Typical rich girl, she thought to herself. Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to Michiru and how whenever she had gone on a tour or Haruka was away for a race, they would contact each other constantly because they could not handle being so far away from one another, even if it was just for a few days. And she was sure that Seiya would find it strange that Haruka contacted him every night he was gone...

Haruka would give anything to be able to call Michiru and hear her voice on the other end. To know her absence was only temporary because she was on tour, not because she…

Seven months, she thought to herself. Seven months since I heard her voice, felt her embrace. Heard her play her violin…

Her sadness only grew when she realized Michiru's birthday was in a few short days. Haruka had already felt immense grief when she realized her last birthday would be her first without Michiru, her uncle dying on her birthday had just been the cherry on top of an already hard day.

She sat down and began to eat her breakfast. Nothing too fancy, just simple eggs with white rice and some toast. Her thoughts began to drift as she ate her meal.

She had not coughed up blood since the day after her birthday. Though Haruka knew she should feel relieved, she could not help but also feel slight disappointment and confusion. If she did contract the same virus as Michiru, why hadn't she? She wanted the virus. Why was it just laying dormant within her?

She needs to be with Michiru.

Haruka knew it was her depression making her think this way, but she did not care. A world without Michiru was not worth living in...

Just as Haruka took her last bite, there was a knock on the door. Haruka raised an eyebrow. She knew it was not Seiya, he was still up north working. At least, it appeared he was still up north filming from the picture he had sent her last night. Laughing to herself, she realized it was either Usagi and Mamoru or Setsuna and Hotaru. They were the only ones who visited her constantly - aside from Seiya.

When she opened the door though, she eyes widened when she saw a slender girl with waist length jet black hair and blue eyes, dressed in black pants and a white t-shirt. She grinned widely seeing Haruka's expression.

"Haruka-chan!" the girl explained rushing forward and bringing the taller girl into a tight embrace.

"Gyuri-chan!" Haruka exclaimed in surprise but returned the embrace, laughing as Gyuri put all her weight on Haruka making her stumble backwards some.

"And Elsa!" announced the pink haired girl from the doorway, smiling as Haruka looked over at her in shock before a big grin spread across her face.

"It's so nice to see a smile on your face again, Haruka-chan," Elsa added as Gyuri detached herself from their taller friend.

"Well, I've had a lot of good people around me to help me get here," Haruka replied, her smile becoming softer as she thought about her friends. Elsa smiled in return as she shit the door behind her.

"What brings you guys here?" Haruka asked once they had settled down in her living room. Gyuri sitting on the space beside her on the couch while Elsa found a spot on the floor. True to her athletic nature, Elsa began doing stretches once she got in a comfortable position.

"We missed you, asshole!" Gyuri said slapping Haruka hard on the back. "We haven't seen or heard from you in almost a year! We went to your old place and Setsuna-san told us you didn't live there anymore. So, we ended contacting your mom and she told us where you lived. She was actually upset you hadn't been in touch with us sooner!"

Haruka blinked at her friend's response. "You didn't just ask Setsuna for my address?"

Elsa giggled as Gyuri bit her lip. "Well, you see, Setsuna-san kind of... scares me..."

Haruka laughed at her friend's response and then gave them both an apologetic look. "Gomen. I just haven't really felt like being social lately. The only time I actually hang out with people is when they arrive unannounced to my place."

Haruka smirked at her friends, who giggled at her response.

They continued chatting, laughing and catching up; happy that despite not seeing each other since Michiru's funeral, that it was as though they had not spent any time away from each other at all.

Haruka began to feel bad for her dark thoughts.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Seiya hummed happily to himself as he walked down the familiar hallway. The Three Lights had finished production a day early and unlike Taiki and Yaten who wanted to do nothing more than stay in their apartment and rest, Seiya had wanted to pay Haruka a surprise visit.

Well, at least this one would be a surprise.

It was 5PM and he knew Haruka was most likely just hanging around in her pajamas as she always did. Still not having the desire to go out, Seiya did not mind spending time with Haruka indoors. They had plenty of fun being in each other's presence, sitting in her living room, playing video games.

He knocked on the door and waited for his tall blonde friend. The door opened and just as Seiya was about to greet Haruka in his usual way, he stopped and his eyes widened with confusion. At the door was not Haruka, but a tall pink haired woman he had never met before.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him while also appearing star struck.

"Um, Haruka-chan… There's a member of the Three Lights at your door…" the girl said slowly.

The door suddenly opened up wider and Haruka was standing there, her teal eyes wide with surprise.

"I thought you weren't going to be back in town for a few more days!" Haruka exclaimed, motioning for Seiya to come inside the apartment.

"Uh, yeah, well… we ended up finishing early and I thought I would…" Seiya stopped once he realized Haruka was dressed up, as was her pink haired friend. Another girl with long, straight black hair appeared from behind Haruka as well, Akio in her arms.

"Show up unannounced as usual?" Haruka finished for him with a smirk.

"Y-yeah," Seiya said taking in Haruka's appearance. She was wearing tight black leather pants as well as a black dress shirt. She had on black high-heeled boots that accentuated her muscular yet well-proportioned legs. Seiya could see that Haruka had a bit of make-up on, but not too much as well as the gold earring he had become to seeing Haruka wear.

This was definitely not the Haruka he had been expecting.

Her friends were dressed in a similar fashion and it peaked Seiya's curiosity even more.

"Seiya, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Elsa," Haruka motioned to the pink haired girl beside her. She then turned toward her other companion holding her kitten. "And this is Gyuri. She's trying to steal Akio away from me."

"I just think him and Suika would be greatest friends!" Gyuri defended, bringing Akio into a tighter embrace. Haruka laughed and then faced Seiya again.

"Suika is her cat," she explained. "And also her favorite fruit."

Seiya chuckled in response then turned turned his attention back to the pink haired woman in front of him.

"E-ru-sa…" Seiya said, his Japanese accent making it made for him to pronounce the name properly. He then turned towards Gyuri. "And Gyuri-san." He offered his hand out to Haruka's companions. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Elsa and Gyuri greeted simultaneously before looking at Haruka with curious looks. Seiya continued to stare at Haruka's friends, both of them having names that did not sound necessarily Japanese – Elsa certainly did not look full Japanese whatsoever with her dark skin.

Noticing his stares and the curiosity on his face, Gyuri spoke up. "No, neither Elsa or I are full Japanese."

Blushing, Seiya began to apologize. "Go- gomen. I'm just… You see…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Elsa reassured. "My mom is Japanese, my dad is Afro-British. Gray Elsa is my full name. My name is not Japanese at all."

Elsa ended her sentence with a laugh and Gyuri smiled at Seiya. "I'm half Japanese, half Korean. My name is of Korean descent. My mom moved here shortly after coming to Japan on vacation and then she met my dad."

Before Seiya could respond, Gyuri turned her attention back to Haruka.

"You never mentioned anything about how a boy shows up to your house everyday, Haruka-chan," Gyuri said with a smirk causing the latter to roll her eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking Gyuri-chan, just stop," Haruka said shaking her head at her friend.

"Oh, I'm not thinking anything," Gyuri said innocently.

"Wait, is he the friend who adopted Akio for you?" Elsa exclaimed. Haruka's face turned a light shade of red, as did Seiya's.

"Aw! So he is the one!" Gyuri exclaimed with a laugh. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you and Seiya-kun here were fucking!"

"GYURI!" Haruka yelled as Elsa burst into laughter. Seiya's face was now a bright shade of red, not used to hearing such bold language from, well… anyone.

Gyuri patted Haruka nonchalantly on the back as the blonde glared down at her. "It's okay, Haruka-chan. We all know you're our Gold Star Lesbian."

Haruka's face burned an even brighter shade of red. She groaned then buried her face in her hands, feeling unable to handle her friend's comments. Elsa only continued to laugh. Seiya looked between all three girls, feeling lost yet too scared to ask.

"Aw, he's so innocent," Gyuri said bringing her attention back to the raven-haired man standing awkwardly amongst them. The black haired girl smiled deviously at the Starlight. "I'll fix that. You see Seiya-kun, a Gold Star Lesbian is a lesbian who has only ever had sex with women-"

"GYURI PLEASE SHUT UP!" Haruka yelled covering her friend's mouth with her hands, her face turning redder by the second.

Seiya felt like his face was on fire and turned his attention away from Haruka and her friends, suddenly feeling unable to look the tall blonde in the face. Sure, he knew that Haruka was a lesbian but somehow learning about her sex life... well, sex was just not a subject he felt comfortable discussing with anyone anyhow. Not even Taiki or Yaten, though he had a feeling neither actually cared about sex or the opposite gender to begin with.

At least, that is how they came off to him.

"What? I see it as an accomplishment! I wish I never had sex with a man, but then again it's what made me realize that I definitely only want to have sex with women for the rest of my life," Gyuri said with a nod. "And don't worry Haruka-chan, even if you do end up dating a man, I will still love you and you will still be my lesbian hero in my heart."

Haruka heaved a heavy sigh at Gyuri's last statement, knowing she would not win this battle against her friend.

"Weren't we going out before Seiya showed up here?" Haruka asked, desperately trying to divert the subject.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Gyuri exclaimed as she removed her phone from her pocket. "Hm, I guess we won't get there when it opens but we'll get there as soon as people have had a few drinks already."

"Where are you guys going?" Seiya asked curiously while also trying to seem unaffected by what had just occurred.

"A lesbian bar a couple blocks down," Gyuri answered as she put her phone away. "It took forever for me to convince Haruka-chan to go. I'm hoping she at least makes out with someone while we're there tonight."

Haruka sighed again, her forehead now resting in her left hand. "Gyuri-chan…"

"I'm just going for the heck of it," Elsa stated from behind her friends. She had seated herself at the dining table. "Unlike these two, I'm straight. I just like accompanying them to these bars. They're so much more fun than regular bars."

"Elsa-chan, the last time we went to a gay bar together you ended up making out with one of the girls from behind the bar," Haruka said as Gyuri snickered.

"Look, I was drunk! She also smelled really good…" Elsa somewhat defended herself before laughing.

"I- I guess I should get going then," Seiya said, the feeling of disappointment creeping up on him as he realized he would not be spending the evening with Haruka.

"You can stay here if you like," Haruka said sensing Seiya's disappointment, her eyes apologetic. "I mean, I'm not really comfortable leaving Akio here all alone since he's so young. I would feel better if I had someone here looking after him..."

Gyuri and Elsa began to tease Haruka again about having a man in her apartment but Haruka just rolled her eyes at her two friends and shook her head. Despite not really wanting to stay, Seiya agreed to stay to look after Akio. Plus, the prospect of him spending alone time with Haruka after she had a few drinks was amusing to him.

Haruka and Gyuri were the first ones out of the apartment, not noticing how Elsa lingered behind.

"Arigatou, Seiya-kun," Elsa said smiling at him.

"For what?" Seiya inquired, genuinely lost as to why his new acquaintance was thanking him.

"For helping Haruka-chan. I know a lot of her recovery has to do with you, I can tell. She told me about you before, how you met because of the incident in Michiru-chan's dressing room after the joint concert you did together. She always seemed to annoyed and angry whenever you were brought up, which is why I was shocked to see you here – and admittedly, I was a little star struck," Elsa laughed. "But the way she looks at you now, I can tell she thinks of you as a true friend."

Seiya smiled warmly at the pink haired woman. "Yeah, we really have come a long way since that day."

"ELSAAAAAAA!" came Gyuri's voice all the way down the hall.

"Oi," was all Elsa could say at her friend's behavior.

"Gyuri-san seems… interesting," Seiya proclaimed, though interesting was not the word he actually wanted to use.

"She's wild and crude," Elsa responded smiling widely at him. Seiya looked at her curiously causing Elsa to laugh again. "Trust me, if you were stunned by how she was speaking today just wait until you get to know her a little more. Despite her wildness though, she has a very good heart. She's always there for you when you need someone."

"ELSAAAAA!" they heard Gyuri yell again from down the hall. "STOP FLIRTING WITH SEIYA AND HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Elsa snorted. "Better go before we get kicked out of the building."

With that, Elsa left shutting the door behind her. Seiya stared at the closed door a few moments before walking towards the living room and settling down on the couch. Akio jumped in his lap and began purring, letting Seiya know that he wanted attention. Seiya laughed and began to caress the black and white kitten.

"I hope your mom enjoys herself tonight," Seiya said quietly to his furry companion. Not bothering to turn on the television, Seiya continued to pet Akio, a part of him wishing Haruka would come in through the door now to hang out with him instead of her two friends...

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Seiya awoke with a jolt when he heard the door to Haruka's apartment open. Sleepily, he looked over and in the doorway stood Elsa, supporting what appeared to be a drunk Haruka – a VERY drunk Haruka.

"Okay, Haruka-chan, we're in your apartment so you can take off your shoes now," Elsa said hesitantly, as though she was not sure her tall friend could complete this task.

Seiya got up and approached the two girls. "So, how was it?" he asked.

Elsa smiled at him, her face a little flushed which told Seiya she had had her fair share of drinks as well. "It was fun. I have no idea where Gyuri-chan went but I have a feeling she went home with the girl I saw her making out with…"

Haruka began to slowly take off her shoes, not saying a word. Though a few feet away, Seiya could smell the alcohol on her.

"How much did she drink?" Seiya asked looking at Elsa, who gave him a slightly concerned look.

"I honestly lost count. I think she went from drinking for fun to drinking to forget her troubles for the rest of her night…" giving the raven-haired idol a sad smile.

Haruka had finished taking off her shoes and was just standing there, staring down out them. Suddenly, she gasped and began looking in every direction.

"Haruka-san, are you-" Seiya began but was cut off when Haruka began to speak.

"Where are my shoes?!" Haruka exclaimed in a panic before turning around and running down the hallway.

"Haruka-chan, they're right- ugh!" Elsa sprinted after Haruka. Despite Haruka being known for being a fast runner, it appeared to Seiya that alcohol was the only thing that could slow her down. Seiya could not help but laugh as he watched Elsa struggle to bring Haruka back into her apartment. Quickly, he ran down to help the obviously frustrated pink haired woman.

"Haruka-san, I think it's time we got you into bed," Seiya said slipping his arm around her waist and bringing her arm up around his shoulder in order to help support her. Elsa nodded.

"I agree with Seiya-kun, Haruka-chan. It's time you went to sleep."

Haruka heaved a disappointed sigh. "Fiiine."

Before Seiya or Elsa could react, Haruka was falling backwards closing her eyes. Neither of them had been prepared for the sudden shift in weight and nearly lost their grip on Haruka whom was dangerously close to hitting her head on the ground.

"Okay, no. We did not mean for you to go to sleep right here. You need to get in bed. YOUR bed," Elsa said irritatedly. To Seiya's surprise, Elsa easily picked Haruka up in her arms and carried her into her apartment and then into the bedroom. Practically throwing Haruka on the bed, she sighed and began to walk away believing her duty to her friend to be done. It was then she heard a loud thump. She turned and found that Haruka had somehow slipped off the bed face first into the floor.

"Seriously?!" Elsa exclaimed picking her friend off the floor. Seiya entered just as Elsa was picking Haruka off the floor, finding the entire situation rather comedic.

Here was Tenou Haruka, also known as the brave and mighty senshi of wind, Sailor Uranus, completely drunk out of her mind and making a fool out of herself.

He could not wait to tease her about it in the morning.

"Seiya-kun, help me. I know Haruka-chan is just going to somehow fall off the bed again," Elsa said exasperatedly. Laughing, Seiya nodded and walked over to the bed and held Haruka down.

"I'm gonna go get her trash can. Lord knows she will need it tonight," shaking her head, Elsa made her way out of the room. Once he heard Elsa reach the kitchen, he turned his attention back to Haruka, who was wiggling under his hold.

"Gee, Haruka-san. I never thought you would be one to let themselves get drunk like this," just as Seiya was about to laugh, Haruka suddenly freed herself from his hold and bolted upright. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, before settling her gaze on Seiya.

Before Seiya could say anything, before he could react, Haruka flung herself at him – her lips pressing desperately against his own.

Seiya froze. He felt Haruka press herself against him, bringing him into a tighter embrace, attempting to deepen the kiss. Seiya's mind went blank as he instinctively wrapped his own arms around her, kissing her back.

It was not until he heard Elsa footsteps coming back down the hallway to the bedroom that Seiya snapped back to reality, realizing what was happening he pushed Haruka away.

"Haruka-san, no. You're drunk," Seiya said quietly. Haruka looked at him rather dazedly, before sighing and laying down. Her chest began to rise and fall in a steady rhythm, indicating to Seiya that she had fallen asleep - rather quickly, he may add. He sighed.

"I think you should stay in here with her," Elsa suggested massaging her temples. "Michiru-chan always had to hold Haruka-chan down during the night after she got drunk like this… she also helped Haruka-chan make it into the trash can," Elsa's face suddenly became full of sadness. "God, I miss her."

Seiya looked at Elsa, then back at Haruka.

"Yeah," Seiya said as he grabbed the trash can and moved it closer to his blonde friend, knowing she was in for a rough night and morning and he - unfortunately - was in for a rough night along with her.

He found himself wishing for the first time in a long time that Michiru was here. Looking down at the now sleeping blonde, how her face looked so peaceful as she laid there, her lips slighted parted, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol she drank... Seiya began finding himself questioning his relationship with Haruka. The feel of her lips on his still lingered and, despite himself, he wished the kiss could have gone on for longer. That Elsa had not interrupted.

He sighed, not daring to mention the kiss to Elsa. "Me too."


	9. Chapter Eight

It indeed did prove to be a rough night for Haruka – but nowhere near as hard as it was for Seiya.

Not only did Haruka manage to fall off her bed face first a couple times – pretty much forcing Seiya to awkwardly stay in bed with her and hold her down so she would not fall off and injure herself – he also had to make sure that when Haruka vomited that the trashcan was right there at her side.

Akio had attempted in joining the two of them in bed to sleep, but soon Seiya noticed the kitten seemed to become annoyed with his mom's constant groaning and movements and promptly left the room to sleep elsewhere. Seiya found himself envying the kitten for his ability to leave the situation without any judgment.

Seiya had thought simply being in the room with Haruka would be enough - as he had made himself a comfortable spot on the floor - but after the fourth time Haruka face planted on the floor, Seiya had made the decision to move onto the bed to hold Haruka down.

Not only had it been extremely awkward crawling into bed with a woman he had just become relatively comfortable hanging around, but the kiss they had shared earlier in the night had begun to weigh down on his mind. It did not help that the blonde unconsciously curled up into him, her head resting against his chest and arm draped around his waist. This only made the raven-haired singer feel even more confused about the relationship between him and the blonde. Sure, he was aware that the blonde was attracted to women – ONLY to women – but there was also that almost kiss incident from a few weeks ago. He knew was an idiot to think he had a chance with the blonde racer, but could there be a chance Haruka had begun to develop feelings for him?

More importantly though, had Seiya begun to develop feelings for Haruka?

He sighed, brushing the thought aside not wanting to find himself in another situation that he had with Usagi, where the feelings had only been one-sided and Seiya was left heartbroken once he realized the blonde Moon Princes would never love him the way she loved her Mamo-chan.

Seiya was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Haruka sigh and bury her face further into him. A warm feeling had begun to develop in his chest as he watched the blonde sleep against him, feeling the warmth of her body against him, how she clung to him, as if she did not want to let him go…

Further forcing himself to not overthink his relationship with senshi of wind, he looked at the clock – 7:30am. Carefully removing himself from the blonde's embrace so he did not wake her, he got out of the bed he had shared with Haruka.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked for any messages.

None. Not even from Taiki or Yaten.

They must have just assumed that he had decided to stay the night. After the first time he had accidentally fallen asleep on Haruka's couch and the grilling he had received from Taiki and Yaten shortly thereafter, the two other Starlights had stopped messaging him always figuring he was with Haruka anyway. In fact, they were more surprised when Seiya did show up at the end of the day after going to Haruka's place. Him staying the night there had become something they all had become accustomed to - though, usually, Seiya slept on the couch; not in bed with Haruka.

The feel of her lips still lingered on his own – they had felt so soft. Even though her lips were stained with alcohol, the kiss had been sweet, yet urgent. Desperate.

He shook his head and opened up the web browser on his phone and began to look what to make when someone was hungover – he knew Haruka would desperately need it.

Deciding miso soup would be the best thing to make his blonde friend, he ventured into her kitchen and began to take out the ingredients. As he put the pot on the stove, small meow met his ears. He looked down and his midnight blues met Akio's wide. expecting green ones. He smiled.

"You hungry, little guy? Here, I'll feed you," Seiya said to the kitten as he grabbed a can of food from the cupboard before placing the food on a dish. Akio mewed in happiness before he began munching away on his cat food. Seiya laughed as he watched the kitten before going back to making the miso soup.

He was halfway done with the soup when a coming from the direction of Haruka's bathroom reached his ears. Upon further listening, he realized it was Haruka awake, and unfortunately was still not done puking her guts out. He sighed exasperatedly. How much exactly did she drink last night?

He was about to go check on her when Haruka appeared from the hallway, her face pale and her cheeks red. Seiya gave her a small smile as she sat down at the table with her head in her hands. Suddenly, the raven-haired Starlight felt nervous. What if Haruka remembered the kiss and she was angry about it? What if she accused him of taking advantage of her while she was drunk?

What if she kicked him out and never wanted to speak to him again?

He took a step forward. If the feelings he was experiencing now were any indication, he needed to speak up now.

Before Seiya could say anything, Haruka spoke up.

"Don't worry," she started, her voice a bit raspy. Seiya guessed her throat was most likely feeling raw from all the puking she did the previous night. "I brushed my teeth before I came out here."

Seiya could not help but laugh. The was the last thing he had expected his blonde companion to say, and also the furthest thing from his mind. "I was actually going to ask how you were feeling," he lied, deciding it best not to bring it up. If this was any indication, Haruka did not remember the kiss they shared last night. Seiya felt relieved, but at the same time, he cursed himself for feeling a bit disappointed. "But thanks for the update on your oral hygiene I guess," he continued on, deciding to keep the conversation casual.

Haruka only groaned in response and laid her head completely on the table. Seiya chuckled at the older woman's actions before serving the soup in a small bowl and placing it in front of Haruka.

"That smells awful," Haruka said as she brought her head up, wrinkling her nose in the process.

Seiya frowned. "Sorry, I mean, it is my first time making it myself."

"No, that's not it. I'm just sensitive to smells right now. I went in my bathroom to clean myself up and the smell of my soap smelled so disgusting to me my stomach decided to empty itself out for the umpteenth time," Haruka explained with a sigh and pushing the soup away. "God, I feel awful!"

"I'm sure," was the raven haired Starlight's simple response. "How much did you drink anyway?"

Haruka shifted uncomfortably. Honestly, she had drunk more than what she had planned. A lot more than she had planned. It had started as her simply drinking for fun but then her anxiety began to take control. Soon, she found herself drinking to just try to forget everything that had happened to her since Michiru had fallen unconscious in her arms that horrible summer day. It was not the first time she had done so since Michiru died – part of the reason Haruka even ended up living under her parents' hotel under their observation was because kept drinking to the point of unconsciousness. This was something only Setsuna was aware of, and why Setsuna felt the need to check in on her so often. There had been too many times Setsuna had found her passed out drunk in her room, the last time having landed her in the hospital. She had fallen at some point that last day she shared a home with Setsuna and Hotaru, hitting her head on the way down apparently. Setsuna had found her in a pool of her blood and had called the ambulance. Haruka could only imagine the fear that had gripped Setsuna that day, finding her in a pool of blood.

Haruka had woken up in the hospital, her head feeling sore both from the headache and the new set of stitches she discovered on her forehead. It had been a minor cut, thankfully but that did not save her from the scolding she received not only from Setsuna, but the doctor and her parents as well. It was decided that day that Haruka would go live under the strict supervision of her parents from that day forward until they were comfortable enough to allow Haruka to live on her own again.

Haruka had given Seiya a very short, fluffed up version of why she had ended up staying with her parents at the beginning. Honestly, she was still very ashamed of herself for allowing herself to fall that low. Not to mention, after her parents had finally felt comfortable enough to allow Haruka to be on her again, Haruka began to neglect herself in a different way. One that Seiya had made it his own personal mission to see herself through, to make sure she was okay.

Realizing she was taking too long to reply, Haruka said the first, quick answer that came to her mind.

"Too much," she replied, not wanting to alarm Seiya with any more details about her drinking. "I honestly don't remember much beyond a certain point."

Though, this statement made Seiya begin to wonder where exactly Haruka's memory cut off from last night.

"I figured as much," Seiya said as he began to eat the miso soup himself. Hey, if she wasn't going to eat it, he might as well.

"Thanks for being my body pillow last night, by the way," Haruka said making Seiya choke on the soup. Despite himself, Seiya felt his cheeks turn bright red. He looked up and saw that Haruka's cheeks were red as well.

"I'm honestly so embarrassed," Haruka continued as she hid her face in her hands, apparently not noticing the red on Seiya's cheeks.

"It- it's fine," Seiya stuttered out. "That's what friends are for," he added, not really knowing how else to reply.

They sat in silence for a bit, the miso soup going untouched. The only sound that could be heard was Akio playing with one of his toys somewhere in the apartment.

"I'm going to go back to work," the statement made Seiya's eyes widen in surprise. He looked over at the blonde curiously. "It's time. I know it is. I need to go back to racing, that way I can start getting back to being myself. Going out last night with Gyuri-chan and Elsa-chan honestly was the push I needed."

"Are you sure?" asked Seiya, though he already knew the answer to that question.

Haruka nodded. "Hai, I'm sure. I'm going to give my manager a call and see when he wants me to make my grand return to the team," the blonde racer said with a chuckle. "Though, knowing my manager, he will probably ask me to come in today," she added smiling with a smile Seiya had not seen in a while, one he was sure anyone had seen since before Michiru left.

It was that confident, tomboyish smile of hers. The one she always had when she was playfully flirting with the other girls, making them feel flustered. Whenever she had given her interviews to the press after winning a race. The same smile she gave MIchiru whenever the blonde decided to tease her, while Michiru just smiled lovingly at the tall blonde and played along.

Seiya felt that same warmth from earlier this morning in his chest begin to build up again. He stared at Haruka, noticing a glow around her, one he had never noticed before. He felt himself being drawn to it, the same he had been drawn to Usagi's glow the first time he had noticed her.

It couldn't be, could it?

"I'm happy for you, Haruka-san," the raven-haird singer responded with a warm smile on his face, ignoring the feelings that were beginning to envelope his body. "Really, I am. To see you finally be able to go back to doing what you love, I'm sure everyone is going to be super excited to see you back on the racetrack."

"Arigatou, Seiya," Haruka responded smiling back at the singer. "Can I expect you to be at my first race?"

"Aw, Haruka-san. Is that how you admit that you actually like my presence now?" he teased making the blonde roll her eyes. He laughed.

"If I wasn't currently fighting a battle with my stomach because of the smell of that damn miso soup, I would throttle you," Haruka threatened, but Seiya could hear the lightheartedness in her voice.

Seiya felt a slight sense of panic when Haruka's face suddenly fell and she began to look serious.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked, concerned.

Haruka heaved a heavy sigh. "It's nothing. I just remembered something from last night and now it's bothering me."

Seiya felt himself suddenly become nervous. Haruka had not once brought up the kiss they shared last night and there was no way Seiya was going to bring it up to her.

Still, curiosity got the better of him.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling himself grow anxious.

"I think," Haruka started, her cheeks turning red once more as she felt embarrassment envelope her. "I think I kissed someone last night," she finished burying her face in her hands.

"R-Really?" Seiya asked, trying to stay calm and casual but cursing himself for stuttering. "Do- do you remember anything else?"

"I just remember a pair of blue eyes. Nothing more than that," Haruka said trailing off.

"Oh," Seiya replied, lowering his gaze. "Oh…"

"God, I hope I didn't make an ass of myself last night," Haruka said feeling panicked. "I hope I didn't just force myself on them." She got up, though slowly, and began to walk towards her room. "I need to text Gyuri-chan and Elsa-chan."

Haruka ended with a sigh. She then turned to Seiya. "I think I will be fine here on my own. I hope you understand; I just need some time to myself right now. I'm just really stressed and I need to know what exactly happened last night now."

Haruka noticed how Seiya frown before quickly turning it into a smile and nodded. "I understand. Just call me if you need anything."

"Sorry to just toss you out so suddenly," Haruka said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Nah, I get it. Taiki can be the same way sometimes."

Seiya began to collect his things as Haruka walked down the hallway, though slowly and slightly unsteadily. He could tell Haruka was doing her best to not appear as hungover as he was guessing she was.

Just as he was about to make his exit, he heard Haruka call out to him. He turned around and was suddenly met with long, slender arms wrapping around him and a blonde head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Seiya," Haruka said as she pulled away before he could react. "I really am happy we are friends now. You have really helped me so much, and I just want you to know I do really appreciate having you around and here to help me."

The warm sensation returned to Seiya's chest as he looked up at the tall blonde with wide eyes. He stared up at the blonde, how even though she was pale and could tell she was doing her best to keep herself together, she still appeared poised. Refined. Beautiful…

Quickly throwing the thought out of his head, he smiled at Haruka.

"Of course," was all he could manager to say in reponse.

They bid each other goodbye and Seiya made his way out of the apartment. The warm feeling in his chest only continued to grow on his journey home.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Seiya had last seen Haruka, though, they still texted each other daily. After their last encounter, both of their schedules had begun to pick up. Haruka had admitted to him through text that she had to use to being so busy all over again. It was beginning to become frustrating to Seiya that their schedules were not lining up to give him a window of opportunity to see her, though he could barely admit this fact to himself. Apparently his frustration was beginning to show in his work, as he now found himself being scolded quite frequently by his manager and Taiki and Yaten were beginning to give him suspicious looks. Seiya knew what they were thinking and what they were remembering. The last time Seiya had been like this was when he fallen for Usagi, though back then he was in high school and feeling rather cocky about it.

But with Haruka, everything was different.

As Haruka had expected, her manager did want her to come in that same day. And she did, even though she felt like puking the entire time, Haruka had told him.

These last few days though, Haruka's replies had become shorter and further apart. He was starting to wonder if she had finally realized the person she kissed that had the blue eyes was him. The lack of communication between the two of them was starting to make Seiya feel anxious.

Seiya had finally begun to accept that he did indeed have feelings for the blonde, but was not sure exactly how far they went. Did he just care a lot about her as a close friend? Was she becoming like the older sister he had never got to have when he lived and served Kakyuu on Kinmoku?

He was walking towards the race track where Haruka worked. He had time off from his busy schedule and for once it aligned with when Haruka had a free evening. The raven haired singer had decided to surprise Haruka by taking her out to eat after work. Though, admittedly, he was nervous. What if she had remembered that it was him she kissed? What if she was pissed off at him for not telling her and that was why she had begun to answer so infrequently?

As he entered the building, he noticed a girl sitting by the exit. Seiya looked at her, as any man would, upon realizing how attractive this anonymous woman was. She had short, wavy lavender hair. She was wearing a frilly white top and a black skirt. She was wearing heels and Seiya could only guess she was waiting on who was most likely her boyfriend. He also noticed a bag of takeout food. She was busy texting on her mobile phone when it appeared she seemed to notice that she was no longer alone in the room and looked up. Her eyes went wide and Seiya immediately knew why.

He was a member of the famous Three Lights, after all.

"Seiya!" she gasped. Her face turning red. "Oh my goodness, hi."

Her voice was soft and feminine. It was something even Seiya found alluring.

Seiya chuckled as he noticed she was having a mental battle with herself, most likely trying to decide to ask him for a picture or not.

"Hello," Seiya greeted coolly, putting on his idol façade.

"Can- can I please get a picture with you?" the girl asked shyly, her cheeks burning red. "My friends will kill me if I don't."

Seiya could not help but laugh at girl's comment. "Of course you can!"

The lavender haired girl jumped up in excitement and clumsily made her way over to the Three Lights member. Seiya noticed her hand was shaking and he decided to make the girl's day further.

"Here, allow me," Seiya the Idol offered as he took the phone from the girl's hand. The shorted girl only laughed in excitement as Seiya took the picture.

"Thank you so much!" the girl exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, even though my friends told me I would most likely start meeting other celebrities, I still didn't believe," she sighed dreamily. Seiya chuckled but was also curious as to why the girl would make such a comment. "Everything has been so amazing, ever I started dating-"

The door opened and both Seiya and the lavender haired girl looked in the direction of the now open door. There stood Haruka, her eyes wide open in amusement as she stared at the pair. She began to laugh.

"Please don't tell me you stroked his ego," Haruka said smiling over at the pair.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked innocently. It seemed to happen in slow motion, Seiya watched at the girl walked over to Haruka, how Haruka looked down at her with tender eyes, and how their lips met in a tender kiss.

Seiya felt his hear drop.

"I have told you that Seiya has a huge ego and it is only made bigger when girls lose it over him," Haruka said teasingly as they pulled away from one another.

"Hey, I'm still new to this dating a celebrity thing," the girl said pouting slightly before giggling as Haruka shook her head.

"What brings you here, Seiya?" Haruka asked, her arm unconsciously going around the girl's shoulders. Every moment, Seiya felt his drop more and more.

"Oh, I just… wanted to come say hi since we haven't seen each other in a while," he lied, realizing his plan to take the blonde race out to dinner was not going to happen.

"Oh!" the lavender haired girl exclaimed suddenly stretching out her hand to Seiya. "I'm Aoyama Fukue. Nice to meet you Seiya-kun!"

Seiya took her hand in his and forced a bright smile. "Nice to meet you as well, Aoyama-san."

Fukue just giggled in response as she clinged to Haruka's arm after they had ended their greeting.

"Oi Seiya, remember how I told you I thought I kissed someone that night I went to the bar with Gyuri-chan and Elsa-chan?" Haruka started, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Well, apparently the blue eyes I remembered belonged to Fukue."

Fukue. She had used no honorifics. Just Fukue.

The knife only drove deeper into his heart.

Then he finally noticed Fukue's eyes. They were a pale icy blue, they sparkled even in this dimly lit room and were blazing with adoration. Excitement.

Love.

"Haruka and I have been spending a lot of time together," Fukue said looking up at her blonde companion. "I was sober enough to remember that I had kissed Haruka that night and I was up all night feeling so excited. I had given my number to Elsa-chan just in case. I was really hoping I had a chance with Haruka, though I could tell she was extremely drunk that night. You wouldn't believe how shocked and excited i was when she texted me for the first time. I replied back, we began talking, and the rest is history," Fukue finished as she leaned against Haruka, nuzzling her face against the tall blonde's left arm, seemingly never going to let go.

"It's only been a week but we both feel a strong connection to each other," Haruka added. "She's been meeting me here everyday with some type of food. Either take-out or something she cooked at home."

"My favorite part is the dessert," Fukue added further, a seductive glint in her eyes. Seiya could tell by the sound of her voice and the look Haruka gave her, it was not the usual dessert he usually had after a meal.

"We better get going," Haruka said as she took her keys out of her jacket pocket, which covered her oil stained racing suit. "I don't want the food to get cold."

She turned toward Seiya. "It was nice to see you. I'm sorry our reunion is so short. I'll text you to see when you are free so we can hang out."

"Yeah, okay," Seiya replied disheartenedly. He shifted his gaze away from the new couple. "Sounds good."

Without a word, Haruka and Fukue had walked out the door. Seiya looked after them, noticing they were walking hand-in-hand as they walked toward Haruka's car.

Seiya turned and began walking back to his apartment he shared with his brothers.

Now he understood why Haruka had not been replying to him as often. Why her responses were so short. Haruka had found herself someone else. Someone to help heal that hole in her heart.

And that someone was not him.

He realized now what his true feelings were for the tall, blonde racer. Seeing her with Fukue, how she looked at Fukue, how Fukue looked at her… it had broken him.

What did he expect anyway? Haruka only dated women. Everyone knew that.

Why did he even let himself hope things would end up differently?


	10. Chapter Nine

Haruka awoke and smiled as she felt the sun hitting her face through the window. As she stretched she looked to her right and smiled. Beside her, as naked as she was, was Fukue. She was still asleep, laying on her stomach and her hair messy and slightly covering her face causing Haruka’s smile to widen. Yes, they had spent another amazing night together. Fukue’s night visits were becoming a nightly thing and maybe it was because Haruka had gone so long without someone, she found performing every night to be very easy for the time being.

Haruka had not realized how much she had missed the feeling of someone placing loving kisses all over her body. Feeling someone’s mouth on her most sensitive areas. She loved how it felt to be held close as her and Fukue caught their breath from their passionate love making. Sure, there were some nights, after they had made love, that Haruka had begun to cry, the feeling of guilt overcoming her as she remembered Michiru, feeling as though she was cheating on Michiru despite the fact her aqua-haired lover was no longer living. Fukue always understood and never got mad at Haruka. The lavender-haired beauty always held her, telling her it was alright. That what she felt was natural.

She turned on her side and stared at Fukue, thinking about how in just the month they had been together Fukue had brought a sense of happiness she had not felt in a long time.

The played video games, had long, meaningful talks, told each other everything and anything. Fukue was understanding when Haruka wanted to be alone, was there for her when she cried for Michiru, and even sat and listened to Haruka’s stories about Michiru.

She was perfect. At least, perfect for Haruka.

Haruka had been nervous to introduce Fukue to everyone at first, but when Haruka announced to everyone that she was finally in another relationship, she was met by nothing by happiness and hugs. Fukue blended right in with everyone. Her mother had welcomed Fukue in with open arms. She was welcome at the track and the guys on her team were immediately drawn, and attracted to her.

It still made her heart feel warm thinking about when she found Fukue and Hotaru in her living room after their first meeting, laughing and dancing together.

Haruka never thought she would find happiness again after losing Michiru – but Fukue gave her that hope.

Haruka chuckled as Akio jumped onto her bed and landed on Fukue’s head, causing the lavender haired girl wake suddenly and look around in confusion before her eyes landed the black and white cat staring at her from on top of her pillow, where he had placed himself.

“Akio-chan,” Fukue said sleepily. “You’re lucky you’re cute otherwise I would be so mad at you.”

Haruka chuckled. “What about me?”

Fukue sighed and turned to lay on her left side, still allowing her hair to fall over her face. “Well, you’re cute _I guess_,” was her playful response. “But still pale in comparison to Akio-chan. Sorry.”

“Oh really?” Haruka playfully said back. She moved so she hover over Fukue slightly. “Well, damn. I guess I will never have a free pass then.”

Fukue giggled. “Now, I wouldn’t give up that easily.”

Haruka yelped as she was suddenly pushed onto her back, Fukue now straddling her waist. They both giggled as Akio suddenly took off, as if annoyed all the attention was not going to him.

“Let’s see…,” Fukue started, turning her attention back to the blonde beneath her. “You’re sexy, have an amazing body, incredible breasts, and are absolutely incredible in bed… I think that earns you at least one free pass.”

“Just one?” Haruka asked, playfully smirking up at her girlfriend. “I guess I’ll take it then.”

“I know how you can earn another,” Fukue said, her suddenly sounding seductive.

Haruka said nothing as Fukue lowered her head down, making it so their lips met. As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, they began losing themselves into each other.

Neither of them noticing Haruka’s phone had lit up as a phone call came through.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Seiya sighed as his call went unanswered. Again. He threw his phone aside, knowing that there was no way he would be getting in touch with Haruka this morning – especially if Fukue was there with her.

Which, Fukue always was. If it was not for the fact that Haruka had mentioned offhandedly in one of their text conversations about having to drop Fukue off at home, he would have assumed they were living together now.

He had learned that Fukue was a university student studying at the same university as Mamoru and Ami. She was working on getting her teaching credentials. She wanted to become an elementary school teacher. She was passionate about her classes and even had a job working as a teacher’s aide at one of the local elementary schools.

Everyone loved her. Even Taiki and Yaten spoke highly of her.

Seiya, on the other hand… well, it was not that he hated her. He did actually _like_ Fukue. She was a genuinely good person and was obviously very caring. She had a very positive, warm, white light surrounding her. One almost similar to that light that surrounded Usagi. That was definitely something he and the others knew Haruka needed and, according to Hotaru, having Fukue’s support had done wonders for Haruka getting back into the racing game. Haruka was as fast as ever and always did her absolute best whenever Fukue was in the stands watching. Though, everyone had the feeling Haruka was just doing her best to impress her new girlfriend.

He sighed again. How could he have been so stupid? He actually allowed himself to believe that he had a chance with Haruka.

Haruka had only ever dated girls. Not once did she show interest in Seiya in anything more as a friend. She constantly flirted with the inner senshi. She was always flirting with every cute girl she saw, even when Michiru was alive. Michiru never seemed bothered by it though. Always just rolling her eyes and laughing at her girlfriend’s antics.

How Seiya wished he could laugh.

The last time he had managed to get Haruka to hang out with him, he had been disappointed to see Fukue with her, hand-in-hand. It was then he realized he would never have Haruka all to himself again. That no matter what, Fukue will always be part of the plans, just as it had been when Michiru had been alive.

Seiya tried. He tried to get himself to talk to other girls. To flirt with them, talk to them, see if anything other than physical attraction happened.

Yet, it never did. He could always tell the girls just wanted one thing from him and – admittedly – it was not something Seiya was willing to give so easily.

Seiya had only ever been with one other person, in the days before Galaxia invaded and destroyed Kinmoku. She was light, just like him, but felt more comfortable in her female form. She was beautiful with midnight blue hair and deep, purple eyes and accepted that Seiya was more comfortable in his male form when they were together. She had been a Fighter, like Seiya. They were always together and Kakyuu had even given them her blessing to marry if they felt so inclined. It was that night they had given themselves to each other for the first time, deciding they would be together forever. Little did Seiya know it would also be their last time.

The next morning, Galaxia attacked and she was gone. Galaxia had destroyed her body, along with her starseed. All while they were protecting their princess.

Seiya never thought he could ever feel that way again about someone, until he met Odango. Odango had given him that hope that he could find love again. Even though Usagi had never reciprocated his feelings, he was still grateful to know he could feel them again.

He got up from his bed, knowing that laying around would do nothing other than make him even more miserable.

Seiya had really believed he had found that happiness in Haruka. He could not get over his own stupidity.

Of course it was never meant to be. If it was, then it would not have ended like this for him. An ending he knew all too well.

He went into his bathroom and began to prepare for yet another day. Smiling, greeting fans, singing his heart out in the studio, eating, coming home, rinse then repeat.

* * *

**Hi. Am back from dead. Here is new chapter. Sorry it's short, but I love how it came out <3 Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**I'd post something witty, but I'm so tired I think I'm near death. Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Haruka breathed deeply as she awoke from her slumber. Akio was in her arms, nuzzled close to her chest. She smiled and kissed the kitten tenderly on the head. She had become quite accustomed to waking up to Akio being in her arms, after realizing that Akio was a very affectionate cat who did not like being left alone for too long.

Which an hour was apparently too long for the kitten. He even cried if she closed the door when she showered, wanting desperately to get in.

She found the whole thing rather precious. Cats had always been her weakness and her maternal instinct just automatically turned on whenever she was around them. Even with Luna and Artemis, but those two did not necessarily appreciate Haruka’s affection that much. Poor Artemis had experienced the worst of it, though. There had been a time they held a senshi meeting at Mamoru’s apartment and she had fallen asleep during it, which was not surprising to anyone at the time as she had just come back from Italy from a race and had not gotten a wink of sleep during her entire trip and had found it impossible to sleep on the plane as there were many crying babies on the plane, unfortunately. Not soon after she had fallen asleep, she had apparently reached out and grabbed Artemis and forced him into a cuddling session. From what Haruka had been told, everyone had tried to wake her up so she would release Artemis from her embrace, but to no avail. Artemis had begrudgingly given up and allowed Haruka to hold him until the meeting ended. Haruka had awoken quite confused in her bed the next morning and Michiru, upon noticing her blonde-haired girlfriend has finally woken up, laughed and explained to her that Mamoru had carried Haruka out to her car and it had been team work between Michiru and Setsuna getting the tall blonde into the bed they had shared.

Haruka sighed as the memory passed through her mind, her heart becoming heavy as she remembered Michiru’s face from that morning. Her face bare, no makeup at all, her hair tied up into a high ponytail, dressed in a simple white nightgown with white lace decorating the sleeves and the bottom of the gown. She looked like an angel.

And now she was an angel.

The sound of her cell phone going off was enough to bring Haruka out of her reverie and bring a smile to her face.

Another thing she had grown accustomed to these last few months: morning texts from Fukue – that is, If she was not in the bed beside Haruka.

Fukue’s morning texts always brought her much needed love and positivity. Especially since it was now the end of June, nearing July – almost exactly a year since Michiru had passed away.

Fukue was aware and would sit and hold Haruka as she cried, or did whatever Haruka wanted when she was upset. Fukue in no way ever showed resentment or annoyance whenever Haruka brought up Michiru; just a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on (sometimes literally), and complete understanding. She did not mind that Haruka had pictures up in her apartment of herself and Michiru, or even just Michiru herself. Some photos Haruka took of Michiru herself or professional ones of Michiru for magazine shoots or professionally taken concert photos. Fukue would stare and smile at the pictures, sometimes asking questions about them and Haruka could tell she was being careful about asking for too much information.

This was what made Haruka fall for Fukue. It had been a whirlwind romance. Haruka had felt immense guilt at first, seeing as they had started dating around Michiru’s birthday.

But Haruka knew that Michiru would want her to find someone until they could be together again.

When Fukue had shown up with a small birthday cake on the 6th of March to celebrate Michiru with her, Setsuna, and Hotaru, she knew she had found her companion.

Grabbing the phone, a smile still plastered on her face, Haruka opened up her messages and sure enough, the message was from Fukue. She opened the message excitedly, but as she read the message, the smile fell from her face.

All excitement was replaced with anger, distress, and hopeless as she threw her phone to the ground.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Seiya fell to the floor, sweat pouring down his face, thankful for the cool air in his dressing room. He, Yaten, and Taiki had just practicing for their big concert coming up within the next few weeks. Hours upon hours of constant singing and dancing, making sure they followed the lights and that the lights followed them. Despite all the work and long hours, Seiya was excited. The Three Lights had just released a new album the previous month and he was anxious to perform their new songs on stage for the first time along with Taiki and Yaten. Their new album had reached #1 on all the charts and was maintaining that spot for weeks on end. It was their best album to date. He, Taiki, and Yaten had celebrated along with the other senshi the success of their new album – well, all the senshi except Haruka whom had traveled out of the city with Fukue for a weekend getaway at the time. He did receive a brief congratulatory text from Haruka though that weekend; but that was about as much interaction they had had in months.

Seiya pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked for messages. He had a few from Usagi going on excitedly about the day she had, one from Minako in a group chat she had created with him, Taiki, and Yaten – which mostly contained pictures Minako had taken of herself in various poses and cute outfits. Yaten always rolled his eyes whenever he saw the messages from the blonde haired soldier of Venus but he knew that Yaten secretly enjoyed and saved every picture Minako sent them. Seiya could not blame him them – Minako is quite cute. Taiki, on the other hand, never opened the messages. He let the group chat remain unread until he got annoyed enough with the notification and deleted the chat from his phone. He had a few other messages, some from his manager, some from their producer, but none from the one particular blonde haired woman he wanted to hear from.

Haruka.

It had been months since they had a proper conversation. Their last exchange having been a picture Haruka sent him of Akio sitting on Fukue’s shoulder. No text accompanied with it – just the picture. Seiya had not replied, knowing that even he did, he would most likely get a one-word text back or nothing at all. It seemed that the friendship they had built had been almost forgotten by the blonde. All attempts to hang out were for naught as Haruka was usually too busy with work or with Fukue. And if they did see each other, it was because they were fighting a rather nasty youma that required the strength of multiple senshi. Even then, that was all business. Once the fight was over, Haruka bid her goodbyes and left.

Sure, he was happy Haruka finally found someone she could depend on once more, but it still hurt him. Despite all the attempts Seiya made to make himself forget about Haruka, he just could not. His heart longed for her. He longed to be with her, and not in just a purely romantic way. He wanted to sit on her couch once more and play video games. Sit on the floor and have long conversations and silly arguments with her again. He just wanted to be near her, hear her laugh, listen to her as she talked about her life and her life with Michiru. He missed her, but he knew it was probably for the best that he did not spend as much time with Haruka anymore, seeing as he knew Haruka would never even consider a relationship with a man – much less Seiya.

Seiya was happy to be back in the music circuit. At least all the promotions and work kept him distracted and not drowning in misery. How could he have been so stupid to let himself there could be more? Sure, Haruka had kissed him but she had been drunk. He had no idea what was going through her mind then. Seiya had a theory than maybe Haruka had seen his eyes and thought he was Fukue, which seemed like the most plausible explanation – but did not make it any easier for him.

Seiya was snapped out of his thoughts the moment his phone began to ring. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the caller ID – Hotaru.

Sure, he had given Hotaru his number a while back when he and Haruka were hanging out more, but it was not like they ever spoke to each other outside of their random meetings in person. Curious, he answered.

“Hello?” Seiya answered, not able to keep the surprise out of his face.

“Seiya-san,” Hotaru answered, her voice giving away the fact she was rather shaken up.

“Hotaru-chan, are you okay? Did something happen? Do you need me to come and get you?” he answered back into the phone, his voice rising as his panic grew. Maybe Hotaru was in trouble and could not get in touch with Setsuna, Haruka, or any of the other senshi. He stood up, grabbed his jacket, ready to spring into action.

“I- I’m fine,” the raven-haired girl back, her still sounding a little shaken. “Seiya-san, it’s Haruka-papa.”

His heart sunk immediately. Before he could ask what had happened, Hotaru continued on.

“Something is wrong. Setsuna-mama and I went to Haruka-papa’s apartment to surprise her with breakfast and she was crying. She wouldn’t tell us why and kept got really angry when we tried to ask her what was wrong. She started screaming and kicking things,” there was a pause and he could hear Hotaru was trying to calm herself down. “She started running away and we went after her. We almost caught her when she decided to jump over a rail to once she had reached the bottom floor and she landed wrong and…”

“Hotaru-chan, where are you now?” Seiya asked as he heard the youngest senshi break down over the phone. He knew Hotaru loved Haruka very deeply and seeing her in any type of distress caused her great emotional pain.

“Juuban Hospital,” Hotaru croaked back over the phone. “Please come, Seiya-san. She is refusing to talk to us and I’m so worried…”

“Wakatta. I’ll be there soon,” the raven-haired singer said before hanging up and heading towards the exit, thankful that Yaten and Taiki had separate schedules after practice today so all three had taken their own individual cars – and that he had no further schedules until the following day.

“Seiya!” came a voice from behind him. He turned around and found Yaten standing outside his dressing room door. “Where are you going?”

“Haruka-san’s in the hospital,” Seiya answered, not making eye contact with the silver-haired idol. “Hotaru-chan called and asked for me to come see her…”

“Haruka-san? Seriously?” Yaten replied exasperatedly. “Seiya, she hasn’t even attempted to hang out with you since she started dating Aoyama-san.”

“I know, but…”

“No buts, Seiya!” Yaten cut in as he approached Seiya and grabbed him by the shoulder and forced the taller man to face him. The silver-haired Three Lights member had a serious, almost angry expression on his face. One he was used to seeing, but still never appreciated when it was directed at him, specifically. “You do not owe Haruka-san anything! She basically threw the friendship you both had established away just for some girl she met at that gay bar. I have seen how upset you are over it and quite honestly, she does not deserve your kindness. Yes, it’s sad that she’s in the hospital but she’s a big girl. She can survive without you being there.”

Seiya sighed. Everything the older Starlight said was correct. He _did not_ owe it to Haruka to be there, but he _wanted_ to be there. He wanted to see her. He really, really wanted to see her…

“I know, Yaten,” Seiya replied, sadly. “I know but… I want to see her.”

“Seiya…” Yaten started, his face softening. “What if she doesn’t want to see you? You would have made your trip all the way over there for nothing.”

“At least I will be able to say I tried.”

With that response, Seiya turned away from his fellow Starlight and exited the building.

Yaten watched him as he left, a sad look on his face.

“He’s in love,” Taiki’s voice came from behind him.

“Why is it always the ones he has no chance with?” Yaten asked as Taiki appeared at his side.

Taiki sighed. “Ever since the loss of Warrior, Seiya has been searching for that person to make his heart feel whole again.”

“I hope he finds that someone soon,” Yaten responded, lifting his gaze to look at the taller Starlight. “It hurts me to see him get his heart broken over and over again…”

Taiki nodded in agreement before turning around heading back to his dressing room, Yaten following behind him.

HTSKHTSKHTSK

Seiya opened the hospital room door cautiously, not knowing what to expect as he entered Haruka’s room. He had met Setsuna and Hotaru in the lobby, both looking tired and worried. Hotaru’s face was tear stained and her eyes were red, he had gotten the feeling she had just stopped crying before he got there.

Setsuna had led him to the room, informing him that Haruka had simply broken her ankle but, given Haruka’s mental state, the doctors wanted to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her. He had expected Setsuna to follow in behind him but the senshi of time had simply shaken her head and informed Seiya she was going to be taking Hotaru home. Before Seiya could say anything else, Setsuna bid him goodbye and turned in the direction of the lobby again.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room. It was dark, only the light over Haruka’s bed was on. Haruka was sitting upright in the bed crying, her right ankle in a yellow cast elevated by a foam pillow. Seiya knew it was not the pain from her broken ankle that was making her cry.

“Haruka-san,” he started but stopped the moment teal eyes met his midnight blues.

“Please leave,” was the broken response from the blonde. “I just want to be alone.”

“I came all the way from the other side of town to see you,” Seiya responded as he grabbed a chair that was up against the wall and brought it over to her bedside. “I’m not going to leave just like that.”

Haruka did not respond and continued to cry, her face facing the other direction.

“Haruka-san-“ he started again but was cut off when the blonde spoke up.

“Fukue left.”

Seiya’s eyes widened. Did he hear that right? Fukue… left?

“What? Where?” he asked unable to stop himself nor mask the astonishment in his voice.

“Fukue left. She didn’t just leave me, she left Japan as well,” Haruka explained through tears, frustration evident in her voice. “She sent me a text from the fucking airport this morning saying that she was leaving for Spain today and she did not know if she would ever return to Japan. She got into the teaching program she applied for months ago and she never once told me that it was in Spain. Fuck, she never even told me she was accepted! She knew she would be leaving for MONTHS and did not bother to tell me. She said she never wanted a serious relationship and she apologized for leading me on,” a harsh, bitter laugh escaped the blonde’s lips. “She had the fucking audacity to apologize. All these months wasted. Just when I thought I finally found my happiness again…”

The blonde broke down again into harsh, heartbroken sobs. Seiya sat there, not believing what he had just learned. Fukue had always seemed so kind, so PERFECT. Everyone loved her and accepted her into their tight-knit group. Everyone knew Haruka was serious about her relationship, and she was not one to just date around. Throughout the months he had spent getting to know her, he had learned that when Haruka venturing into the relationship, she was in it for the long run and would only agree to begin the relationship if she knew the other person had the same intentions.

For Fukue to lead Haruka on all these months showed what he true colors were. He was furious, Fukue knew how much Haruka had suffered losing Michiru and that Haruka was still vulnerable and grieving deeply. How could she?

“Michiru was the only one for me,” Haruka continued through her sobs. “Without her, I’m doomed to be alone. Sure, Michiru will be revived once Koneko-chan becomes queen, but that’s still so many years down the line. I don’t… I can’t wait that long. Why didn’t I get sick too? I should be dead, too! I should be with Michiru! I shouldn’t be-“

“Haruka-san, stop.”

Haruka looked up at the Starlight, her eyes wide. Even Seiya was surprised at how harsh his voice had sounded but he could not stand hearing Haruka talk like that.

“Haruka-san, you are one of the strongest people I know and honestly, fuck Fukue. Just, fuck her! How she could do that to someone as wonderful as you are, I will never understand. And sure, we may never know why you didn’t get sick like Michiru-san but you didn’t, and I’m sure there is a reason for that,” he leaned forward and grabbed her hand, giving it what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. “You are not alone, Haruka-san. You have Odango and the others. Setsuna and Hotaru. Your parents! Your parents are so amazing and love you so much. I’m sure if they lost you too so soon after losing Michiru-san, they would crumble. And hell, you even… you even have me.”

Haruka continued to stare at the raven haired Starlight, surprised at his sudden outburst. She looked down at his hand gripping her own and felt a wave of emotion surge through her, but the emotion was not her own… nor was it unfamiliar, yet she could not pinpoint what the feeling was.

Wiping her eyes with her free hand, Haruka laughed a bit.

“You’re right,” she said. “You’re absolutely right.”

Seiya smiled, happy to see that Haruka was finally calming down. Just as he was about to say something else, Haruka started talking again.

“Seiya, I’m sorry,” she started, receiving a confused look from the Starlight. She gave him a small, sad smile before continuing on. “I neglected our friendship. You were there for me practically everyday after that day you showed up at my door. You helped me get healthy again. Hell, you even adopted Akio for me... and yet, as soon as Fukue came into the picture I tossed our friendship aside. You have every reason to never want to talk to me again, and yet here you are. I’m assuming either Setsuna or Hotaru called you. You could have refused, you could have gone and done other things, and you’re here. And I found it as easy to open up to you as before, like no time had passed between with little to no communication. You even managed to help me feel better, even though I’m not completely over Fukue leaving me just yet. I just… thank you, Seiya. Honestly, thank you.”

Seiya felt his heart flutter at Haruka’s words. He smiled and raised his hand, beginning to rub the back of his head awkwardly. “Aw, well, it was nothing honestly…”

Suddenly he felt a pair of wrap around his neck bringing him into an embrace. Seiya did not think twice. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the taller woman, returning the embrace.

He had missed this… so much…

“You’re a great guy, Seiya,” Haruka said as she broke the embrace. “I’m so happy we became friends when we did.”

Seiya smiled and they sat there in silence for a few moments. Neither of them really knowing what to say to the other, but enjoying each other’s company regardless.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Seiya’s head.

“Hey, Haruka-san,” he started, unable to keep the awkwardness out of his voice. “So, next week Taiki, Yaten, and I along with Odango and the gang are planning on going on camping. Do you want to join us?”

Haruka raised an eyebrow and then motioned toward the cast on her right ankle.

“I’m not allowed to do anything strenuous for the next seven weeks. I think camping is definitely out of the question,” Haruka explained laughing slightly as Seiya blushed.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I completely forgot, which is dumb because you’re literally sitting here with a bright yellow cast on. Sorry, that was stupid of me-“

“I’ll come.”

Seiya blinked in surprise at the sudden statement.

“What?”

“I said I’ll come, baka,” Haruka said laughing.

“But your ankle is broken…”

“The doctor doesn’t need to know I went camping. As long as I don’t do anything too strenuous, like hiking and other things along that line, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Haruka continued, the tomboyish grin Seiya grown to love appearing on her face. Seiya felt his heart skip a beat. “As long as I can bring Setsuna and Hotaru-chan along, that is.”

“Oh, of course! Yeah, they can come too,” Seiya stumbled through his reply, still in shock.

“With Setsuna there, she’ll make sure I don’t do anything stupid to jeopardize my recovery,” Haruka said as she looked down at her cast. She sighed. “My manager is going to kill me for this… I literally just returned to the racing circuit and here I go, breaking my ankle. This is going to be a long seven weeks.”

“Well, that’s what you get for jumping over a railing,” the Starlight teased. “I’m surprised you even managed that. With all the jumping around we do as senshi, you know…”

Haruka rolled her eyes. “I know, but I just wasn’t thinking straight.”

It got quiet again between them, but it did not feel awkward. It was comfortable silence, one they had shared before, just enjoying each other’s company.

The Seiya decided to ruin it.

“So, bright yellow, huh?” he said smirking. A small blush appeared on Haruka’s face.

“Yeah, I… Well… I love gold and since they don’t have gold casts, yellow is the closest thing to it… and I didn’t know it would be _that_ bright…”

Seiya laughed and got up from his seat and sat on the end of Haruka’s bed. Haruka stared at him curiously but rolled her eyes again when Seiya pulled a permanent marker out of his jacket pocket and began to sign it.

“Seriously?” Haruka asked, motioning toward the marker in Seiya’s hand.

“Hey, you never know when someone is gonna ask for an autograph,” the raven haired Starlight explained.

“But I didn’t ask…”

“I know, but you’re getting one anyway,” he responded giving the blonde a cheeky grin.

They laughed. They talked some more. Time passed by quickly, both of them not realizing how late it was until the nurse brought in Haruka’s dinner. At the arrival of her dinner, Seiya excused himself and promised to text Haruka once he got home to give her more details to the camping trip.

HaruIt was as Seiya exited the room, Haruka’s gaze following him out, did she realize what the emotion she felt surge through her earlier was…

The camping trip could not come soon enough.


End file.
